A Danielle Through Time Part III
by MiiSwitch2
Summary: Danielle and Scamp enlists the 1911 Sam's help on getting them to the year 1892 so they can get their 1912 Sam home. However, they encounter a big problem, one that might have them trapped! Danielle meets a new friend along the way. She, Scamp and Sam also meet someone, who wasn't so friendly towards them. Will they make it back home? Or will they be stuck in the past?
1. Prologue

***At The Airport*** **Phew, it was a nice trip! Hey guys, I'm back from my 1 month vacation! I went to a resort on tropical island. Anyway, I'm back with the prologue of Part 3! The cover image will be out whenever I get it done. Also, I just found out on the news that right after I left the resort, a flood struck the island. Now that was lucky. Good thing it didn't follow me here.**

***A strange sound in the distance***

**What the...?**

***flash flood coming for the airport***

**OH COME ON! Why does this keep happening to me!? Anyway, I'm gonna start part 3 now, then I'll go get my boat.**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

****A Danielle Through Time Part III****

* * *

**Prologue**

The thunder was raging in the air. Sam was holding onto the electrical wire for dear life. He looked down the street and saw the D.E.'s headlights in the distance, he was running out of time.

Sam managed to climb back onto the broken ledge of the clocktower and held the two cables and tried to plug them in, but to no avail.

The D.E. passed 70 mph.

Sam put the cord in a loop and wrapped it around the clock minute hand and used the cord as a zipline back to the ground. After he landed, the D.E. was entering the town square on the opposite end.

Sam was running for the lamppost with the cord in hand. Then the clock ticked one more time and lightning struck the clocktower. As the electricity traveled down the cable, Sam plugged in the two ends of the cable, let go and fell over.

Then, the electricity connected with the hook on top of the D.E. and in a bright flash of blue light, the D.E. was gone, leaving a pair of fire trails behind it.

Sam looked in astonishment as the visibly electrified pole dangled on the wire, which caught on fire a few seconds later. Sam slowly got up and looked around at the after math of the experiment. He then slowly picked up into a run down the street, in between the twin fire trails.

He loudly cheered as he hopped on one foot. Sam then ran back the way he came, smiling. He looked up at the clock tower, which has stopped completely. Sam gazed up at the cloudy night sky.

Then, Danielle and Scamp ran out from behind some cars and ran over to Sam. "Sam, Sam! SAM!" Danielle said as she grabbed Sam's pants, when Sam looked down at what grabbed him, he yelped. "DANIELLE!?"

Sam was breathing fast and heavily as he kneeled. "Okay, relax Sam, it's me, it's me! It's Danielle!" Danielle tried reassuring him, but with little luck. "No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you did send me back to the future. But I'm back! I'm back from the future!" Said Danielle as she stared him in the eyes. Sam slowly stood up and looked straight ahead with wide eyes. Before muttering only two words. "Great Scott!"

Sam slowly leaned forward, turned and fell backward onto the road, passed out. "He just fainted!" Scamp said in alarm. Danielle placed her front paws on Sam. "Sam! Sam? Sam for goodness-…" Said Danielle. "Ugh… great…" Said Scamp.

They tried shaking him awake, nothing. They tried batting him gently on the face to wake him up, nothing. Danielle turned to Scamp. "Well, this is going to be a long night…" Said Danielle

The thunder and lightning boomed through the night. Danielle and Scamp were approaching the Darling residence, pulling on an unconscious Sam, he was laying on top of the hoverboard. "Good thing we have that hoverboard, it makes this way easier!" Said Scamp.

The two of them dragged Sam into the backyard. When they made it to the doggy door, Danielle and Scamp went inside and looked up at the doorknob. Danielle turned to him and said quietly, "Hey Scamp, give me a boost!"

Scamp walked up to the door, stood up on his hind legs and placed his back against the door. He held out his front paws and cupped them. After he nodded, Danielle jumped, Scamp lifted his paws when Danielle made contact with them.

Danielle flew up and grabbed the doorknob. When she had a firm grip on it, she and twisted it and held it. Scamp quickly went through the doggy door again and pushed the door open. Danielle had let go and landed next to him.

"Good thing Aunt Sarah left yesterday. Now I can actually go inside the house. Plus, we would've wakened her up with that." Said Danielle. Scamp nodded, "Yeah. Speaking of which, let's get Sam inside before HE wakes up." Said Scamp.

Together, they pulled Sam inside, closed the backdoor and dragged him to the couch pulled him up, and rested his head on a cushion.

They jumped down onto the neatly carpeted floor and looked at him. "There, done…" Said Danielle. She then turned to Scamp, "We should probably get some sleep too."

"Why though?" Asked Scamp. "Well, we've been up for a while… I mean, it's past midnight." Danielle said as she pointed at a clock, which read '12:07.' Scamp looked at it for a moment and said, "Point taken."

Scamp then looked around the room. "Uh where's my bed?" Asked Scamp. Danielle walked over to him. "Remember Scamp, we weren't even born yet. So why would Jim Dear and Darling have beds for puppies that don't even exist yet?" Said Danielle. "Huh, another point taken." Said Scamp. "Let's just sleep on that chair instead." Said Danielle.

Scamp and Danielle jumped on and made themselves comfortable on the cushion. Even though the thunder was loud, it felt quiet, and together, they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**Phew! Good thing I kept my boat! Hey again guys! After what happened in the last author note, I'm now inside my row boat following a flood. Now the whole town looks like Venice Italy, except all the buildings are waterlogged. I'm lucky to have my house surrounded by a ring of hills, acted as a barrier, so my house and the other ones close by and on the hills are bone dry! I'm out here in a store inside my boat because I needed to do some shopping. Now where are they?**

***a basket of oranges float by***

**Oh there they are!**

***grabs a few oranges***

**Nice! Anyway let's get onto the topic you came for. Now, let's do the r...**

**...**

**Actually... the prologue was a little short and not much happened. So I'm just going to cut to the chase, and do it gladly. That is if nothing bad were to happen to me before I sta-**

***Shopping bag rips and all the items fell into the water and floated away***

**...**

**...**

**...**

***sighs***

**...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

The sky flashed as the rain and lightning sounded throughout the night. Danielle, Scamp and Sam were sleeping soundly despite the noise. A clock on a table was ticking second by second and struck a new hour, the clock quietly chimed.

Sam jolted awake and sat up. He turned his head towards the clock and read the time, "Great Scott!" Said Sam, breathing heavily. He quickly stood up, ran over to a desk, obliviously kicking the hoverboard out of his path. When he reached his desk, he took out his notepad and started saying what he's writing.

"Date, Monday April 17th, 1911 1:01 am. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success!" Sam said with excitement. Unaware that Danielle had awoken. Danielle turned and noticed Scamp feeling uneasy in his sleep and nudged him awake. Sam continued his speech.

"Danielle, inside the time vehicle sped down the street, accelerating up to 88 mph. The hook attached to the time vehicle came into contact with the wire. At the exact same time, lighting struck the clocktower at exactly 10:04 pm and also connected to the wire. Sending the necessary 1.21 giga watts of electricity into the flux capacitor, resulting in Danielle and the time vehicle getting sent forward through time to the year 1912, vanishing in a brilliant flash of light! Leaving a pair of fire trails behind…" Sam said in astonishment.

Danielle walked over to the fireplace where she hung Sam's letter to dry, she collected it carefully and straightened them up. All the while, Sam continued his entry.

"After that… After that… I can't recall what happened. In fact, I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the gigawatt discharge, coupled with temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brainwaves, resulting in a condition of momentary amnesia!"

Danielle and Scamp then walked up behind him. Sam was still unaware of their presence. "Indeed, I now recall that moments that the time machine disappeared into the future…" Sam gasped, "I saw a vision of Danielle saying she came back from the future!"

"Hey Sam?" Danielle said quietly. Sam ignored her, he continued as he slowly turned around. "Undoubtably this was some sort of residual imagery-" Danielle spoke again in the midst of his muttering, "Sam…"

The moment Sam caught sight of her, he screamed. Danielle and Scamp jumped back when he did. Sam took a step back and slipped on the hoverboard. Danielle caught the hoverboard as it was flying at her. Sam then fell backward into a chair, after that, he stopped screaming, his mouth and eyes still wide open.

Danielle dropped the hoverboard and walked up to him. "Sam, calm down okay, just calm down! It's me, it's Danielle!" Said Danielle, trying to reassure him. "No it can't be you! I sent you back to the future!" Sam said loudly.

"That's right Sam, that's right. But I came back again, I came back from the future. Don't you remember last night? You fainted, we brought you home!" Said Danielle. This still didn't convince him.

"This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't make for you to be here! I refuse to even believe you are here!" Sam said in annoyance as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Danielle followed him to the door and slammed her paws on it.

"Sam I am here and it does make sense! Look I came back to 1911 again with my brother and you! The you from 1912! Because we had to get a book from Buster! So, once I got the book back, you, that is the you from 1912, were in the D.E. and it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to 1892!" Yelled Danielle. She stopped to take a few breaths.

"1892!?" Sam yelled from the bathroom. He then opened the door and kelt down to her. "It's a very interesting story future pup! But there's just one little thing that doesn't make sense… If the me of the future is now in the past, how could you possibly know about it?" Sam said in a mysterious tone.

Danielle, still maintaining eye contact with him said only a few words, "You sent us a letter." Danielle quickly raised the letter up to Sam's head, who turned his eye to look at it.

Danielle, Sam and Scamp were now in the lab, Sam reading out his own letter in astonishment "'Dear Danielle and Scamp. If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the D.E. struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well, I have been living these past 3 weeks in the year 1892. The lightning bolt caused a giga watt overload, which scrambled the time circuits and sent me back to 1892. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits, unfortunately the car will never fly again.'"

Sam turned to Danielle and Scamp, who were looking at Sam's failed mind reading machine. "It actually flew!" Sam said in shock. "Yeah, we had a hover conversion done in the year 2350." Said Scamp. "Incredible!" Sam said in amazement. He then went back to reading the letter.

"'I've set myself up as a young blacksmith in the old west to have it as a front while I attempted repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible since suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1910. I have also become quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons!'" He then turned back to the puppies with a smile on his face. "1892! Amazing, I actually end up as a blacksmith in the old west!"

"Pretty heavy, huh?" Said Danielle.

"'Since I can't repair the time circuits, I had to come up with a different solution. I have buried the D.E. in the abandoned mine adjacent to the old cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1911. Inside, you will find repair instructions.'"

Danielle walked over to a bin and saw the burnt up red windup car, she reached inside and pulled it out as Scamp walked over to her. "What happened to it?" Asked Scamp. "Oh, a bit of an experiment kinda gone wrong a few days ago." Said Danielle.

Sam continued to pace around. "'My 1911 counterpart-', That's me." Sam said as he pointed to himself. "'should have no problem repairing it so that you can drive it back to 1892, pick me up and head back to the future. Once we return to 1912, we destroy the time machine.'"

Sam turned to Danielle. "Destroy it?" Asked Sam. Danielle turned her head to look at him. "Yeah. Well, it's a long story, Sam." Danielle said as she dropped the car back into the bin. Sam then turned back to the letter.

"'You may find it odd, but it's for the better, since I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. If you follow the plan and instructions accordingly, I'll see you in 1892! Love Sam C. Brown, September 1st, 1892.'" Sam finished off the letter and looked back at Danielle and Scamp.

Scamp opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Danielle feeling down. Danielle sighed, "I'm sorry Sam it's all my fault you're stuck there." She stomped her paw on the ground, "I never should've let Buster get to me!" Danielle said with guilt.

Sam then reassured her as he stood up. "Hey, there are many worse places to be in than the old west." He then picked up the map from the table, "For one, I could've ended up in the dark ages. Where they probably would've burnt me at a steak or something." Sam said as he knelt back down to them.

He then held the map out so that they can all see. "Alright, let's look at the map… According to this, the time vehicle is sealed off in a side tunnel… We may have to blast." Sam said as he tapped his finger on the map.

"Ooh! I like explosions!" Said Scamp enthusiastically. Sam calmed him down, "I'm glad you do. But first, we need some sleep." Said Sam. Scamp froze and looked at him. "But wh-" Scamp stopped when he knew the answer, "Is it because it's still early in the morning?" Asked Scamp. "That's exactly why!" Sam said as he raised his finger.

"But we don't have a bed." Said Scamp. Danielle then looked where her makeshift bed was and it was still there. She turned back to Scamp with a smile on her face. "Oh yes we do!" Danielle said as she pointed her head in the direction of the bed.

Sam smiled with approval, "Well that works just fine. Anyway, we should go to bed now." Sam got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Good night!" Sam said before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Danielle and Scamp turned to look at the bed and then at each other. "Well then, let's head to bed…" Said Scamp. "Yeah, definitely…" Said Danielle. They walked over to the bed, climbed in and got comfortable.

Danielle turned her head to look at her older brother. "Good night Scamp." Danielle quietly said with a smile. Scamp returned the gesture a moment later. "Good night Danielle…" They then rested their heads and drifted off to sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Morning Plan

**Well, it's finally time. Hey guys, I'm back after almost 2 months! I've been gone for a while because;**

**1) I got stumped on this chapter for a while.**

**2) Interest went down slightly, but recovered.**

**3) I've been traveling**

**4) I just wanted to enjoy my summer vacation.**

**A few more things I should say about what's going on right now, then I'll do a really quick recap. **

**Unbelievably, the town is STILL flooded! Seriously, when are they going to fix this problem? Another thing is that society kinda broke down in this wet place. It's anarchy here! Anyway, I'm out getting a motor for my boat, they're really hard to come by. I'm looking for one so that it's easier to escape from... pirates. I don't mean the ones you would see in movies or in the 1600's or something, I'm talking modern day pirates! Where they have row boats, yachts, and speed boats. They do what any pirate would do, raid other pirates and people who's houses are still on land. I've been keeping away and laying low, but I would do better with a motor boat.**

**Now, I've kept you waiting long enough, let's do a really quick recap!**

**Last time, Danielle and Scamp convince a Sam who disbelieves that she was back from 1912. Sam reads the letter that future Sam wrote and they discovered that the D.E. was buried in an abandoned mine, and they made plans to repair the D.E. and get home with Sam, who was trapped in 1892. After that they just went to bed because it's sill one in the morning.**

**There, it's ready to be used, finally I can give my aching arms a rest... wait, what's that noise?**

***Sees Pirates heading for him***

**Uh-oh! Well I gotta go now, I'll see you in the next chapter! *Starts motor and rides off***

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Morning Plan**

The Sun shined brightly in the sky on the Darling residence as the birds chirped in the sky. The D.E. pulled in front of the house and the doors opened. Danielle, Scamp and Sam climbed out. "Well, here we are! Back in good old 1912!" Said Sam.

"It's about time! I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get home. I feel… different." Said Danielle, placing a paw on her head.

Sam reassured her. "Probably just some temporal jetlag. Now, Danielle, there's something I should tell you before-" Danielle cut Sam off when she saw Lady and Tramp walk out the door. "Mom! Dad!" Danielle ran up to them, "I missed you so much!" Danielle said with happiness.

Lady gasped. Tramp exclaimed, "Danielle! What happened to you!?" Danielle was taken aback by it. "Huh? Wh… what are talking about Dad?" Danielle said in confusion. "What's going on Sam?" Danielle asked as she turned to him. Only to find him fading away.

"I'm sorry Danielle…" Sam said before disappearing. "Wh- what's happening!?" Danielle said as she turned back to her parents, but they were gone.

When Danielle turned to Scamp, who had a look of fear on his face. Danielle started feeling num, she looked down at her paw and it was slowly disappearing. "Danielle!" Scamp shouted as he ran up to her.

"Danielle no! Don't go!" Scamp said as he clutched his sister. Danielle started to feel lightheaded. "Scamp…" Danielle said with a weak voice. Scamp was even more frantic, tears coming from his eyes. "No, NO! Danielle! Don't go, PLEASE!" Scamp started to sob. "Danielle… please…"

He looked Danielle in the eyes with plead. Danielle squinted to try and say something, and she did.

"Wake up!"

Scamp quickly sat up, breathing fast. He was back in the homemade dog bed. He quickly looked around the room, it was only a dream.

He then caught sight of Danielle who looked at him with worry. Scamp was immediately filled with tears joy and relief. "Danielle!" Scamp threw his paws around his sister's body and hugged her tightly.

"Scamp, are you okay?" Danielle asked with confusion. Scamp didn't say anything for a moment before he quietly muttered "Yeah… I am now…"

Danielle then broke the silence a few moments later. "You can let go of me now…" Danielle said with a weak smile. But Scamp ignored her. Danielle's smile faded, "No seriously, let go." Danielle said flatly. Scamp finally let go and took a deep breath as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Danielle. "Bad dream…" Answered Scamp. He then lightly shook his head. "Ugh… these nightmares, they're getting worse, and I don't know why!" Said Scamp.

Danielle thought for a moment before giving him an answer. "It's probably because of all the time travel that we've been doing." Scamp slowly nodded at her.

Then he had a thought, "Uh, speaking of time. What time is it?" Asked Scamp. Danielle answered his question after a moment, "Well I remember seeing a clock over on that table the last time I was in here." Danielle said as she pointed to the other side of the room at a table that's in front of a window.

Danielle climbed out of the bed and turned back to him, "Hang on, I'll go check." Danielle jumped onto a chair and climbed onto the table. There sat the desk clock on the corner of the table. She read the time out loud. "7:18 am." Scamp thanked her as he climbed up to the table to her.

Their ears perked up when they heard familiar voices from outside the lab. Danielle walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains. Outside, she saw Lady and Tramp walking up to the house and are blocked by the side of the house, out of sight.

"Mom and Dad?" Danielle said to herself. Scamp gasped out of excitement when he heard his parents. He was overjoyed and wanted to go see them, but Danielle stopped him before he jumped off the table. "Scamp don't! Remember, we're still in the past. Mom still thinks I made it back to 1912, and Dad still thinks I... I actually don't know where he thinks I am, but that's not important. What's important is we should probably stay in here." Said Danielle.

"Wait… how does Mom know you're from the future?" Asked Scamp. "Well she overheard a conversation Sam and I had, and I had to tell her the truth. Dad has seen me last time I was here, but he had no idea I was his daughter. Right now, I think we should stay out of sight." Said Danielle.

Danielle took a few steps back to the window, poked her head through the curtains and opened the window just a crack to listen on.

To her dismay, she couldn't hear them very well, no matter how hard she tried. A few seconds later, she heard the front door open and Sam's voice came in, again she had a hard time making out what they're saying.

After the voices died down, Scamp broke the silence, "Did you catch what they said?" Danielle turned to him and slowly shook her head. "Aw man…"

"Well I do know that Mom brought Dad home and he's met Sam. But that's really all I could tell." Said Danielle, who then reached over and closed the window and curtains.

"Well, now what?" Said Scamp. "I guess we wait for Sam to come in…" Said Danielle. Right after she said that, the door into the garage opened and Sam walked in, closing the door behind him. Danielle tried to speak but couldn't, allowing Scamp to say it for her, "That was right on cue!"

"Wow, really? Huh... Anyway, good morning!" Said Sam. Danielle was finally able to get what she was going to say, "That was right on cue!" Said Danielle with astonishment. She realized what happened, "Uh, did I say it too late?"

Sam answered flatly, "Yes, you did.", confirming what she was thinking. "Oh…" Danielle said as she looked down awkwardly.

"Alright, Anyway, we've got a big day ahead of us. We're going mining!" Sam said with his bad attempt at a heroic voice. Danielle stared at him with an unamused look for a moment before saying. "Still trying too hard."

Sam's mood immediately changed to annoyance, "Danielle I told you to stop saying that! Jeez, everyone's a critic."

Sam then changed the subject back, "Okay, moving on. Before we head off, you guys need to sneak out, because-" Sam was cut off by Danielle. "Because Mom and Dad are here?"

Sam was slightly taken aback, "E- Exactly, but how did you-" Sam was once again cut off by her. "We saw them walking up to the house."

Sam was all back to seriousness, "Okay. Now, can I continue without being interr-" But Sam was cut off anyway, "Yes…" Said Danielle.

Sam was getting irritated, "Would you stop interrupting-" But he gets cut off again, this time by Scamp. "Can we just continue now?"

Sam stood there in silence for a moment before getting back on track. "Anyway, your parents are here, and we can't let them see you. After you get out, we'll head for the mine and get that time machine."

Scamp then had a thought, "How are we going to sneak out? It's going to be pretty hard to get by Dad." Danielle then spoke up too, "Not to be rude but, did you even think on how we're getting out?"

Sam stood there silent for a moment, pondering on what they said. He then came to realize, "Huh… I probably didn't think this part through… Do you guys have any ideas?"

Danielle thought for a moment and came up with something, "Let's disguise ourselves!" Danielle said happily. Sam then put an end to that, "I'm going to stop you right there Danielle, a disguise obviously won't work, it won't matter what you look like, they'll question the fact that there're two puppies with me. So, no… We need a better idea."

Danielle huffed, "Oh well, worth a shot…" Scamp looked noticed a large backpack behind Sam and asked him about it. "What's that for?" Scamp said as he pointed at it.

Sam turned around and saw it, "Oh that's the backpack that I filled with the mining gear that we'll need." Scamp then had an idea. "I think we should hide inside the large backpack and Sam could just bring it out with us inside."

Sam thought for a moment, then his face lit up, "Yeah… I think that would work!" Said Sam. "Yeah Scamp, that's a much better idea!" Danielle said happily.

"Alright, now that we have an idea on how you're getting out of here, I'd better go and make a phone call." Sam said as he started walking towards the door. "A phone call? For what?" Asked Danielle.

Sam stopped as he realized he forgot to tell them. He turned around and answered her question. "The father of one of my friends from drives a tow truck. If I recall correctly, he has that spare one that he doesn't use a lot. I'm calling to ask him if I could borrow the spare."

"You are literally a 14-year-old going calling an adult, asking if he could drive his truck." Said Scamp, who wasn't amused. "I'm just gonna go ahead and make the call and pretend I didn't hear you." Sam said as he went to the door.

"Now, I want you to stay out of sight from your parents. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam said to them before closing the door.

A few moments later, Danielle turned to look at Scamp and noticed something off about him. Scamp was still looking at the door and looked uneasy. "Uh, Scamp? Are you alright?" Asked Danielle.

After processing her question, Scamp snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to her, "H-huh? Oh, yeah… I'm fine." Said Scamp. Danielle wasn't buy it, "Scamp, you don't look fine. I think you're shaking a little." Danielle said with concern.

"Uh, I'm not shaking! I'm totally fine." Scamp stuttered, denying what Danielle said. Danielle saw right through it. "No you're not, I can tell something is wrong. If something is bugging you, you can tell me."

Scamp tried to deny it further, but he just sighed. "You're right, I'm not fine… I've had something bothering me lately, I think it's about time to tell you…"


	4. Chapter 3 - Scamp's Secret

**Phew! There, all done... Hey guys! I'm back... again. The flood is FINALLY gone! I have just finished mopping the wet floor of this store, everyone is now cleaning up the mess, which by the way, there was and still is a lot of mess to clean up. After all, the town was like a knockoff Venice Italy for the whole summer. Anyway, I've enjoyed the rest of my summer vacation and I'm trying to get working on the story again. I forgot to tell you this awhile ago, but you can read this story on FanFiction AND on Deviantart! You can look on Devianart and you might find somethings like future plans for after I finish this story, but I haven't done that yet, but be sure to check every now and then. **

**Now, I'm going to skip the recap this time since nothing much happened last time and I want to cut to the chase. This time, we'll get to see some character development, it took me awhile to write this since I got stuck on it, but hopefully things will pick up again. Anyway, enough of me, let's start this chapter-**

**HEY! Get back to mopping!**

**Huh? But, I just finished mopping!**

***store manager points to a broken pipe that's leaking***

**C... can't you just call a plumber?**

**No... NOW GO!**

***sigh* fine... But before I do, I need to start the chapter first.**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Scamp's Secret**

"You see, ever since I went with you and Sam on all this time travel, I thought it would be kinda fun. But… after what happened in 1914, I realized that it wasn't very fun anymore… In fact, I started becoming more scared. The longer it went on, the more scared I get…" Scamp painfully said.

Danielle looked at him with an understanding look. She placed a reassuring paw on his back, "I know how you feel Scamp." Danielle said with a calm voice. Scamp wasn't expecting that to be her answer. He turned to look at her in surprise.

Danielle continued, "You see, the last time I was here in 1911, I had the same problem. Being scared by the chance of vanishing from existence like how you and my sisters were in this picture." Danielle said as she took it out and placed it on the concrete floor in front of them. The picture showed all four of them looking completely normal.

Danielle picked up from where she left off. "Think about it, seeing your siblings slowly disappearing from this picture, knowing full well that you'll eventually start disappearing. Not just from the photo, but also real life. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever went through. But not only that, I was also scared by the fact that I only had one shot at getting back home. One miss, and I'd be stuck in the past forever. That's not all, I was also scared by the fact of not being able to save Sam from dying."

"Wait, what?" Scamp said with shock. Danielle was confused at first, but then remembered that she hadn't told him about what happened.

"Oh, I didn't tell you this… Sam got the parts to build the D.E. from the junkyard. Buster was NOT happy about it. On the night I went back in time, Buster found Sam and gunned him down. I literally saw Sam get killed!"

"That's beyond horrible!" Scamp said with even more shock.

"I know!" Said Danielle before continuing, "He tried to get me too, but I jumped into the D.E. and this car chase started. It led to me accidentally going back in time. While I was in 1911, I knew what would happen to Sam, so I wrote him a letter that told him to not open until 1912."

Danielle pulled out the letter she wrote and unfolded it. After Scamp read through it, She continued explaining "I was hoping Sam would not discover it before I left, because I knew he would scold me for trying to tell him information about the future. And he did… He ripped up the letter before I could stop him and I tried to tell him directly, but I was running out of time to get home. So, I had no choice, but to leave without telling him. So, I set the time around 10 minutes early, giving me enough time to warn him, But…" Danielle trailed off.

"And… what happened?" Asked Scamp.

Danielle hesitated for a moment, "Well, after I made it back home, I tried to get to the mall and warn him but… The D.E. wouldn't start. After seeing Buster drive past me, I knew I had no choice but to get there on foot. I got there just in time… to see Sam get killed again… I then saw myself down there, doing everything that I did when I was down there myself. I stood there watching everything going down, and it ended with seeing myself go back in time in a bright flash of light! I was devastated, I thought Sam was gone for good, but then… I saw him sitting upright. He was wearing a bulletproof vest under his jacket."

"But, how did he know? I thought you failed to tell him." Asked Scamp.

Danielle came out with her answer, "That's what I said. But then he showed me the letter I wrote, he put it back together! Anyway, after he dropped me off at home, he went off to the future, he then came back on the following morning to pick us up, and you already know what happened after that."

Scamp turned his head to look at her, Danielle then finished off her speech. "So, Scamp, what I'm saying is that I've been through same thing, when your time traveling, it can really get to you, and I wanted to let you know that you're not the only one who's been through this."

Scamp smiled weakly, "Thanks Danielle, it means a lot. But… that's not the only thing that's bothering me…" Scamp said as his smile faded. "All of that when it comes to time travel, it's not the main thing that's scaring me… it's you." Scamp said with a sad expression.

Danielle tilted her head with a look of confusion, "Me? But… what did I do that would make you scared of-" Scamp quickly cut her off, "N- No Danielle, that's not what I meant…" Scamp sighed, "You've probably noticed something different about me, ever since I tagged along, something that's been getting more and more noticeable as time went on."

Danielle thought for a moment, "Well, come to think of it… I did notice that something was different about you."

"Yeah, well..." Scamp hesitated for a moment, "Remember what I said on this not being fun anymore? Well, it taught me something far worse. After what happened with Vinnie, it made me realize how dangerous all of this can be, and I had no idea. It makes me scared of… your safety…"

Danielle said nothing while she gave him an understanding and sympathetic look. Scamp then continued speaking about his problems, "Being the big brother, I feel like I have to protect my younger sisters, normally I would never show it, but… with all of this with time traveling and the dangers of it, I don't care about hiding it anymore."

Scamp looked down at his paws as he shifted then uncomfortably, "It's been getting worse too. It's gotten to the point where I'm having nightmares about it, all of them involving you being in some form of danger. You on the roof with an armed Buster, and him firing his gun. You trying to get away from him on the hoverboard, but you don't get saved. And…" Scamp trailed off.

He was trying so hard not to cry, and it was noticeable. He hesitated, "the one was from this morning… where we made it back home, then everyone started disappearing, and then you started to fade as well…"

At that point, he couldn't take it anymore, Scamp broke down crying. "IT'S AWFUL! The time traveling, the danger, and the nightmares! I want it all to stop, I want to go home, and most importantly… I want you to make it home safely… " Scamp said that last bit quietly.

Danielle was struck speechless, she had never seen her brother so emotional before. She would normally hear his annoyance about rules and baths, but she has never seen him talk about anything this deep.

Danielle got herself together and comforted Scamp by placing a paw around his back, "Scamp… I know exactly how you feel, because I went through the same emotions you have felt, but mainly due to my fear of failing to make it home, or save Sam's life. As for the danger, I can handle it myself. Sure, it's good a thing you want to protect me, but there are times where I have to deal with it myself. I'm not saying you shouldn't be protecting me, I'm just saying that sometimes, you have to accept the fact that when I'm in danger, trying to help would possibly make things worse, like where helping puts you in danger as well."

Scamp stopped crying and looked at her with tears in his eyes. Danielle looked at him sympathetically and continued.

"It's just like you said, you would never show this when we lived our normal lives at home, but depending on the situation, it would say otherwise. You see, back when you ran away from home, me and my sisters, still living normal lives didn't show it at first, but it slowly did more and more as time went on, we grew increasingly worried, wondering if we'll ever see you again, taking back everything mean we've ever done to you, and… just like you, your safety."

Scamp froze for a second, "Wh… what? Did you guys actually…" Scamp trailed off before Danielle answered the question he was asking. "Yes, that's right. You might find it hard to believe, but hey, me and my sisters wouldn't have believed it either. We may not have treated each other… nicely, but deep down, we cared for each other."

Scamp said nothing, all he gave was a nod. Danielle then got ready to speak again. "I know how much stress all of this time traveling is, but it shows a new side of you. One where you showed signs of wanting to protect your family. It doesn't matter how well you get along with them, you do it because you love them, that's what's important."

Danielle smiled as she finished off her speech, "In my opinion, someone who is willing to keep family members safe, protecting those who need protecting, and sticking up for the ones you love. It makes having you as a brother, the best thing I can ever have in my life."

Scamp started crying again, only this time, he was smiling. Before Danielle was able to process what she saw, Scamp had already wrapped his paws around her. Danielle smiled and did the same thing, comforting him.

They finally separated after good minute, Scamp and Danielle were smiling at each other, Scamp broke the silence between them, "Thanks… Danielle. That, really means a lot to me."

"No problem… Scamp." Danielle then changed the subject, "Now, what do you say Scamp? Shall we turn and look at the door only to watch it open a few seconds later?"

"You bet!" Scamp said with enthusiasm. The two of them looked towards the door, and only a few seconds later, it opened and Sam walked in and closed the door with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, good news, he said YES! We'll be able to use it for the next week! That should be enough time to repair the time machine."

"Awesome!" Scamp said happily. "Soooooo, where is it?" Asked Danielle. Sam then answered her question. "Well, I still have to get it though, I'll be back within the hour, then we can finally get going. By the way, I'm going to lock the door… just in case. It's to guarantee that you don't get found by your parents, and remember, stay out of sight. Anyway, I'll see you in about an hour." Sam walked out and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Scamp was the first to break the silence. "Um, Danielle?" Asked Scamp. "Yeah?" Danielle said as she turned her head to look at her brother, "Are we actually going to make it home?" Scamp said with uncertainty. Danielle thought for a moment before giving her answer, "Well, I've done it before, and we can totally do it again! After all, we are in on this together, like brother and sister." Danielle said with a smile on her face.

Scamp grinned and only said one word, "Yeah…"


	5. Chapter 4 - The Mine

**Hey guys, I'm here in my robotics class, our project is to program this robot on wheels! It's been going really well, he's been following every command I put in to his system. I'll show you what he can do, after I do a really quick recap!**

**Last time, Scamp talked to Danielle about the problems he has been experiencing since he tagged along with them, and Danielle helped him through it, Scamp felt a lot better. Sam then came in and told them that they're almost ready to go.**

**Yeah, not much happened. Anyway, it's time to show you what this robot can do! ****Watch this.**

**Turn 360 degrees clockwise**

***robot rotates a full turn clockwise***

**Pretty cool right? anyway, it's time to start the cha-**

***BEEP BEEP***

**What the, I didn't ask it to do that-**

***Robot's lights turn red and grabs a steaming soldering iron and starts rolling towards him***

**What are yo- n- no stop, I said sto- STOP!**

***Robot charges at him***

**NO STOP! STOP, AHHHH!**

***Robot starts chasing him around the room***

**Okay guys, I'm starting this chapter before this robot catches me- I SAID STOP!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Mine**

The Sun shined high in the sky, Sam, Danielle and Scamp were hiding behind a tombstone just outside the closed off mine.

Once Sam got in a comfortable position, he broke the silence. "Alright guys, I've stocked the boarded-up mine with Trinitrotoluene. We should be safe behind this tombstone."

Scamp didn't understand what he meant. "Uh, Sam? What is tri-" Sam cut him off. "It's TNT…" Sam said flatly. Sam lifted a box that had a bar on it and placed it in front of him. "Are you guys ready?"

Danielle wasn't sure, "Uh-" Scamp then cut her off, "I'm ready!" Scamp said with excitement. "Okay, 3 2 1 GO!" Sam said so fast, Danielle didn't have time to react. Sam pushed down the handle on the detonator box and a loud explosion followed.

The mine entrance was blown open, wood and debris were raining down from the sky for a few moments. When it stopped, Danielle, Sam and Scamp got up from their hiding spot and looked at the damage.

"Woah… I think you woke up the dead with that blast!" Scamp said with a look of amazement. Sam was hopping up and down with excitement. "I'm so hyped! I've always wanted to do this! Come on, let's go in!"

Sam started running towards the entrance but stopped himself. "Wait, wait! I almost forgot." Sam said as he took off his backpack and searched inside it. He then pulled out two small head lamps. "Wear these, they will light up a spotlight wherever you look." Sam then strapped one on each of their heads before he pulled out a larger one and put it on his head.

"Okay, now let's go in." Sam said as he put on his backpack. Together, they walked into the mine.

After following the map for a few minutes, Danielle noticed a boarded up section of the wall. Upon closer inspection, Danielle saw some letters on it that read, "S.L.B."

Danielle called to the other two. "Hey, guys! Look at this." Sam and Scamp turned and saw the writing too. Sam's face lit up. "My initials! Just like in 'Journey to the centre of the Earth!' That means the time machine must be right through this wall!" Sam said with a smile on his face.

Sam took out his pickaxe from his backpack. "Stand back guys!" Sam said as he waved them away. He then moved his pickaxe back and began hacking away at the wall. Scamp and Danielle cheered him on.

"Smash that wall! Destroy it!" Scamp said excitedly. Danielle shouted, "Yeah, break it, BREAK THAT FOURTH WALL!"

…ugh… really Danielle?

"What?" Asked Sam, who stopped. "Ne- never mind…" Danielle said quietly. Sam shrugged and continued breaking the wall, then it fell apart, opening up the room behind it. Sam grabbed a lamp and held it up in the entrance as everyone looked inside.

There was a blanket covering something large, the shape made it obvious that it's the D.E., and they had found it. "There it is. Preserved in this cave for almost 19 years!" Sam said with astonishment. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get it out of here!" Said Danielle.

The sun was setting, Sam pulled a lever and raised the front of the D.E. up and moved it onto the tow truck. "You know Danielle, I just thought. If I'm in the past, I might have ended up in the history books, perhaps, maybe I can go to the library and look myself up." Said Sam. Danielle then objected, "I don't know Sam, you're the one always telling me that it's not good to know too much about my own destiny."

Sam nodded. "You're right Danielle, I already know a lot about my destiny, it's best that I don't uncover anything about my own future." He then locked the D.E. in place. "Alright I think that's everything, but it's good to double check just in case." Sam then turned to Danielle, "Danielle, you better go get your brother, it's time to go."

"Hey Scamp! Come on, it's time to leave!" Danielle called out, but there was no response, Danielle tried again, "Scamp!" Again, no response. Danielle was starting to get a feeling that something is wrong. "Sc… Scamp?" She was getting worried. She walked around the cemetery and found him.

"Scamp! Hey come on!" Danielle then noticed that he had a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?" Danielle asked concerned. Scamp noticed her and ran over, Scamp then clutched her, whimpering. "Scamp, what is it?" Asked Danielle, Scamp didn't answer. Danielle was getting scared.

She tried moving over to where Scamp was to try and see what he was looking at but found it difficult due to Scamp refusing to let go. Eventually she made it, dragging Scamp with her. Danielle saw what he was looking at and immediately knew what scared him.

"SAM, SAM! COME HERE, QUICK!" Danielle shouted franticly. Sam obviously wasn't expecting it. Her shout made him jump and he fell off the back of the tow truck. He got up and grabbed his lantern. He ran over to find the two puppies, who were scared beyond belief.

"What's wrong Danielle? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sam said concern. "You're not far off Sam." Scamp said as he let go of his sister. Sam looked at him with confusion until he followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at. Sam's face went white as his eyes widened with horror. Sam gasped, "Great Scott!"

What they found was a tombstone that had the name "Sam Brown" engraved on it. "Check this out…" Danielle stepped forward, "'Died September 7th, 1892' That's one week after you wrote the letter!" Danielle said as she turned to Sam. "How did you end up dead?" Danielle asked loudly.

"Danielle, please DON'T stand there!" Sam shouted. Danielle looked down and saw that she was standing on top of where he was buried. "Oh, right! Sorry…" Danielle said as she jumped off to the side. Sam pulled out his camera and snapped a photo of it.

He then read the details. "'Shot in the back by Buford the Doberman over a matter of 80 dollars.'" Sam then turned to Danielle. "What kind of a future do you call that!?" Exclaimed Sam.

Scamp then tugged his pants a little. "Uh, Sam? I hate to kinda diverge away from this topic, but did you look at the other tombstones?" Asked Scamp. "Of course not! Why would I look at other peoples graves knowing I have a grave of my own?" Sam snapped. He then froze for a moment and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Scamp, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's alright, but I think you may want to look at the other tombstones." Said Scamp. Sam looked at a few other tombstones and read the names out loud. "Fluffy, Rex, Bandit…" Sam trailed off as he realized what is going on. "Are you kidding me!?" Sam shouted.

Danielle was stunned, "WOW… Finding your own grave is bad enough, but also finding out that you were buried in a pet cemetery? Now that is just rude!"

Sam whipped his head to face Danielle. "YA THINK?" Sam said loudly.

A bunch of books and papers were laid down on a table. Danielle, Sam and Scamp were in a library looking through the history books. On top of the pile was a picture of Bufford, who looked just like Buster.

Danielle started reading the little info about him. "'Buford the Doberman was a notorious street dog, known for raiding butcher shops, robbing banks, and was one of the very few dogs who knew how to use a firearm, he had bragged that he had killed 12 victims, vast majority were other dogs who opposed him.'"

Sam was on the other side of the room, hearing the info, he turned to Danielle and Scamp. "Does it mention me? Am I one of the 12?" Called Sam. "Just a minute" Scamp said as he waved him off before he continued reading from where Danielle left off. "'However this claim cannot be substantiated because Bufford shot a newspaper editor who printed an unfavourable article about him in January 1892.' That's why we can't find anything."

Sam then pulled out a book and ran over to them. "Check it out, police force history, 1880-1910" Sam said as he opened the book. "Take a look at the bloodhound, his name is Hunter. You probably know about him, he was the best police dog in town. He sadly passed away in 1903." Sam said as he pointed at him.

"Uncle Trusty said in one of his stories that his grandfather's name was Hunter…" Scamp said as he tapped his paw on him, "That's him. A good looking dog."

Danielle then turned to Sam. "Look Sam, that grave probably wasn't yours, there could've been another Sam Brown back in 1892. Did you have any relatives back then?" Sam shook his head. "No… my parents and Aunt Sarah didn't come to town until the following year…"

Scamp looked through the pile of documents and articles and found a picture of Sam, standing next to a large clock. "Sam, look!" Scamp said as he held up the picture. Sam gasped. "Great Scott… It's me! Then it is true, all of it! It is me who goes back there… and gets shot." Sam said as looked down at the floor with wide eyes.

Danielle didn't take her eyes off the picture. "That's not going to happen Sam." Sam turned his eyes to look at her. "Just like you said in the letter, after you restore the time circuits and put new tires on the D.E., Scamp and I are going back to 1892 and we're bringing you home!" Danielle said as she whipped her head around to face him. Sam fully turned his head to look at her. After a moment, he slowly nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 5 - To 1892

**Well, that only took 2 months... Long time no see guys! I bet you're wanting to see what happens in this chapter. **

**BUT before I start, I have an announcement to make to the people who are reading this on FanFiction. However if you're on Deviantart, you can skip if you like.**

**There are two announcements I'm making, both of them are good news, don't worry! :)**

* * *

**1\. I'll be making more pictures on Deviantart. Yup, that's right, if you go to my deviantart profile page "MiiSwitch2" You will find 800 x 800 pictures of the characters from Lady and The Tramp, as of right now, 4 of them have been made so far with more to come! So, if you like pictures, go there and see them!**

**2\. This is a BIG ONE! I will be making an episode based Lady and The Tramp series! It will both be made on FanFiction AND Deviantart, taking place after this story. So when I finish A Danielle Through Time, a series will be coming soon after! So, be ready for it!**

* * *

**Now, that the announcements are done, let's get to a quick recap.**

**Last time, Danielle, Sam and Scamp went to the mine and unearthed the D.E. and they also found Sam's tombstone, dun Dun DUUUNNN!**

**Okay sorry... Anyway, they discover how he died and now they were more determined to get him home in 1912.**

**Now that I'm finished, what more do I have to say? LET'S START!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – To 1892**

The sky was clear, out in the countryside, the D.E. lay parked with extra parts on the front, a small wood tray filled with lights, tubes and wiring. Sam bent over and screwed the last lightbulb in to it's place. He quickly checked over everything and it was all set to go.

"Okay, that's that. We're ready to go!" Sam said with enthusiasm. "That's good!" Said Danielle in her goofy tone. "Uh, Sam? Did you make sure to double check everything?" Questioned Scamp.

Sam answered question, "Nope… Because I TRIPLE checked everything. When you're a scientist, you gotta check several times to make sure everything is correct. It can take ONE mishap to invite the possibility of something going horribly wrong! Anyway, I checked everything multiple times and I am absolutely positive that everything is working perfectly!"

Sam then changed the topic. "Alright, go get your stuff now, it's time to go!" Scamp ran over to the tow truck and hopped into the passenger seat. He grabbed the photos of the tombstone and Sam and jumped out. As he did, Sam went over to the truck and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Alright, I wired up a new battery to the walkie-talkie, and I'm giving you a spare for the other one I probably have with me. I'll also be giving you the headlamps you wore back in the mines." Sam explained as he went to the D.E. and placed them on the floor of the D.E.

"Okay, now do we- Oh!" Sam popped his head out from the D.E. as he remembered something, "What about that floating device?" Asked Sam. "Hoverboard!" Danielle said as she happily rode it over to him. Danielle jumped off as Sam grabbed it and placed it in the D.E.

Scamp looked off into the distance. "You know Sam, it's going to be a very long walk back to town from here." Sam ran over to him and crouched beside him. "It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't send you back into a populated area, or a spot that is geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some tree that once existed in the past."

Sam then stood up, "This is all a completely open country! There's plenty of runoff space for when you make the trip. There's a cave nearby the river over there, you can hide the D.E. in there. You go and follow the river until you reach the end. When you do, you'll be in the same place where the park will be. Then, you go to where the bridge will be and follow the train tracks to into town. The whole trip will take at least six hours, so be prepared for what Scamp said, a very long walk."

Sam then announced as he ran around the D.E. to the driver's side door with Danielle and Scamp following behind. "Alright, the D.E. battery is charged, and the time circuit control tubes are warmed up!"

Sam opened the door and sat in the seat. Sam then turned the switch. "Time circuits on… Alright, I wrote my letter on September the first, so we'll send you back on the next day, September 2nd, that's a Friday. September 2nd, 1892, 2 PM. I get shot on Wednesday the 7th, so you'll have 5 days to locate me. According to my letter, I'm a blacksmith, so I'll probably have a shop somewhere."

Sam stepped out of the D.E. and crouched down to them. "All you have to do is to drive the time vehicle straight down this road accelerating at 88 mph." Sam said as he pointed down the straight flat road.

"Wait a minute, Sam…" Danielle said worriedly as she walked past him, "If we drive down this road, we're going to crash into that billboard." Danielle finished as she pointed towards the billboard in the distance.

"Danielle, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally!" Sam reassured as he walked in front of her, "You'll instantly be transported to 1892 and that billboard won't even be there."

Danielle leaned to her left around Sam and looked at the billboard. "Right…" She leaned back to where she was when Sam began to speak again. "Well…" Sam placed each of his hands on Danielle and Scamp's backs. "Good luck, for all of our sakes… See you in the future…"

Danielle hesitated for a moment. "You mean the past." Danielle corrected with a smile. Sam quickly removed his hands from their backs. "Exactly!" Sam said with a smile on his face. He then ran past them and got into position.

Danielle and Scamp looked at each other, smiling. The two puppies then jumped into the D.E., with Danielle in the driver's seat, she leaned out and closed the started up the D.E. and reversed. "Happy trails!" Sam called out as he stopped reversing when she reached a turn. She got into position, ready for the signal.

"Ready Danielle?" Sam called out loudly. "READY!" Danielle shouted back. Sam then pulled out a revolver and pointed it towards the sky. He took out his pocket watch and opened it. "Set?" Shouted Sam. "I am set…" Danielle said as she changed gears and revved the engine. Danielle was prepared. Sam looked up from his watch, hesitated, and fired the gun.

Danielle immediately pressed the pedal and sped forward. Danielle and Scamp flew down the road, picking up speed. As the D.E. hit 50 mph, it sped by Sam, who cheered with excitement and fired the gun once more.

As the D.E. gained speed, Danielle changed gears and the wheels of the D.E. sent out flying and whirling sparks with a firey gold colour. The D.E. started to light up a bright blue as it passed 85 mph. Danielle and Scamp braced for the jump as they approached the billboard. Just as they were about to hit the billboard, the D.E. hit 88 mph and a bright light swept over the windshield.

When it subsided, what Danielle and Scamp were expecting to arrive, was a clear grassy area, a good place to end up, instead they ended up in one of the worst places to be in, a forest.

Danielle and Scamp screamed as Danielle tried her best to avoid hitting any trees. Lucky for them, the forest wasn't a very dense one, and by some miracle, they didn't hit a single tree. But as the D.E. was slowing down, there was a fallen tree with a very sharp branch pointed right at them.

Danielle slammed on the breaks and swerved the D.E. to the side to try and stop. Despite her best efforts, the D.E. somewhat gently hit the branch on it's left side, and it came to a stop.

Danielle and Scamp didn't move for several seconds before breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Wow… okay, that was CLOSE." Danielle said as she tried to gather her breath. "No wonder Sam wants to destroy this… THING!" Scamp was shaking badly, and he hugged Danielle close to him for comfort. "Danielle… that was so… so-" Danielle cut him off. "Scary, yeah it was… Very scary…"

Danielle stopped breathing heavily when she noticed something odd. "That's weird…" Scamp turned to her, "What is it?" Asked Scamp. "Why is it dark outside?" Danielle said as she looked up at the sky. Scamp followed her gaze and saw the star filled sky. He then looked at her. "Did Sam send us to the wrong time?" Asked Scamp. Danielle looked at him. "Let's check the time circuits." Danielle said as she got down from the dashboard.

"Okay, is the date correct? Is date September the 2nd?" Asked Scamp. "Yup, its September 2nd." Danielle said back. "Is the year 1892?" Asked Scamp. "Yup, its 1892." Danielle said as she nodded. "Is the time 2 pm?" Asked Scamp. "Yup, its 2…" Danielle trailed off. Scamp stood there a little worried. "Uh… Danielle?" Scamp said slowly. Finally, Danielle responded. "Am… Its 2 am…"

"Well that explains why its dark out." Said Scamp. Danielle then turned to Scamp. "This is kind of a good thing, because we have an extra 12 hours to find him, and plus, it'll be morning by the time we get to town." Danielle said with a smile on her face. Scamp's mood lightened up. "Right… Okay, let's go and find the cave Sam mentioned earlier."

"Right!" Danielle said joyfully. When she changed gears and pressed the pedal, nothing happened. "Wait, what the…?" Danielle said with confusion. She tried changing gears and again, nothing happened. "Aw no- come on! Is it seriously doing it again!?" Danielle said with annoyance, "I thought Sam fixed it!"

"Maybe there's something that's stopping it from moving?" Said Scamp. Danielle thought for a moment. "Hm… maybe… How about we check it out?" Asked Danielle. "Yeah, let's do that." Scamp said in agreement.

Scamp put on his headlamp and opened the passenger's side door. Danielle on the other hand had her headlamp on but she was struggling to open the driver's side door. After a few seconds, Scamp simply said. "You could just come out from this side, right?" Danielle stopped pushing on the door, "Oh… Right…" Danielle said as she mentally facepalmed.

Together, the two puppies jumped out of the car and took a good look at it. When Danielle checked the side of the D.E. that hit the sharp branch, she saw smoke was coming off the place where it was hit. "Hey Scamp! Come and look at this!" Danielle called out to him. "What did you find?" Scamp said as he ran over to her. Danielle simply pointed her paw towards the branch. Scamp looked and saw the smoke coming off the branch. Danielle sighed. "Come on, we gotta get this off."

The two puppies pushed and pulled on the branch and it eventually broke. With the branch off, they can see the damage. They saw that it was a compartment, when Danielle opened it, she saw where the smoke was coming from, and it was the battery.

"Looks like you punctured the battery Danielle." Said Scamp. "Yeah, we'll have to tell Sam about it." Danielle said as she jumped of the bumper of the back tire. "That reminds me, how are we gonna get to town?" Asked Scamp. "Didn't Sam say we had to follow a river that's nearby?" Danielle said in confusion. "Yes, he did, let's go and find it. We'll just need to listen for water." Said Scamp.

So, Danielle and Scamp went off to find the river, not long after, they heard water flowing, and they found it very quickly. The river was a quiet and slow flowing one. "Well then, let's go." Said Scamp. As they started walking, Danielle noticed something upstream. "Wait… what's that?" Scamp turned around, "What?" Asked Scamp. "Over there, behind us… do you see it?" Said Danielle.

Scamp took a closer look and saw the silhouette of an object in the distance. "Yeah… what is that?" Asked Scamp. "How about we take a closer look?" Asked Danielle. "Yeah, let's do that." Said Scamp.

The two of them walked up to it and saw that it was a dock, with a wooden raft tied to it. Danielle smiled as she had an idea. "Hey Scamp, maybe we can ride this raft down the river! It would totally save us from most lot of the walking." Scamp thought for a moment, "Yeah! Let's use the raft! I'm really not up for a walk to be honest… especially in the middle of the night." Scamp said with enthusiasm.

The two of them jumped onto the raft and Scamp lifted the loop off the poll and the raft started to slowly move down the river. After about a minute, Danielle broke the silence.

"This is pretty calming and peaceful." Said Danielle. "Yeah, it is." Said Scamp. Danielle yawned, "You know, this makes me tired, I feel like sleeping now…" Scamp then added on to her point. "Same, probably because all of this the time traveling really messed up our sleep patterns. I think we should get some sleep." Scamp said as they both took off their headlamps and turned them off.

Scamp and Danielle laid down next to each other for warmth and comfort. Danielle looked at him. "I'll see you in the morning, Scamp." Danielle said with a grin. "You too, Danielle…" Scamp said before closing his eyes. Danielle did the same. But before she fell asleep, she felt movement and weight on her.

Danielle opened her eyes and saw that Scamp placed his paw over her back, keeping her close. Danielle smiled with warmth as she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Long Haul

**... Oh jeez, the time! It's after midnight! And OH JEEZ what are you guys doing here so late? Oh wait, the story, that's right... Okay, I finished this chapter quickly to try and make up for the 2 month long wait, which probably isn't enough. Now, let's do a very quick recap.**

**Last time, preparations were made, and Danielle and Scamp jumped backward in time to 1892... into a forest... While they did manage to avoid hitting any trees, the battery got damaged by a thick and sharp branch. Danielle and Scamp find the river, and a raft. So, they decided to take the raft, and they got comfortable and fell asleep, being that it was 2 in the morning.**

**Now that I finished the recap, go and enjoy the chapter. As for me, I'm going to bed GOOD NIGHT.**

**...**

**Oh wait... forgot to start the chapter...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Long Haul**

The morning air was cool, with the absence of wind, the water flowed calmly. The raft was moving slowly across the still water. Danielle and Scamp were sound asleep, huddled together for warmth.

The sunlight shined through the gaps of leaves on trees, right onto Scamp's face, waking him up. Scamp turned his eyes away from the bright flickers due to the leaves. He looked at Danielle, who was sleeping right next to him, under his paw. Scamp smiled as he felt warm next to her.

He took his eyes upon their surroundings and saw that they aren't in the river anymore, but in a pond that he recognized, it was the same pond he and Angel fell into after being saved from a train.

Scamp looked up and saw that only one end of the bridge was built, the rest of the bridge wasn't built yet. That was where they needed to go.

Scamp then looked straight ahead and saw that they were approaching the end of the pond. When the raft gently hit the shore, it sloped onto the land just slightly. This caused Danielle to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that they were on land.

Scamp turned to her and smiled. "Good morning Danielle, did you have a good sleep?" Danielle rubbed her eye with her paw and smiled. "I slept really well…" Danielle answered tiredly, "You know, I haven't slept this well in a while." Danielle said happily.

"Well that's good to hear!" Scamp said as he tightened his grip on her for a few seconds before releasing her. The two of them got up, they stretched and yawned before getting off the raft.

Danielle turned to Scamp. "Where are we anyway?" Scamp then looked at her, "We're in the park! Well… kinda… because it's not here yet. But the park pond is right here!" Scamp said as he pointed at the pond in front of them.

"Well, I know that. I just didn't remember right away, I mean, I did just wake up." Danielle said slowly. "Also, what time is it?" Asked Danielle. "Danielle, do I look like I carry a watch with me?" Said Scamp, unamused. Danielle thought for a moment before getting his answer. "Oh… right…" Danielle said as she looked at her paws.

"But we do know that it's sunrise, so it's probably around 6:30 right now." Said Scamp. Danielle looked at him. "Really?" Asked Danielle. Scamp laughed, "Nah, I'm just guessing! I honestly have no idea."

When Scamp saw that Danielle wasn't laughing and instead looked unamused, he stopped laughing and changed the subject. "Okay, Sam said when we got to the pond, we go to the bridge will be and follow the train tracks into town." Scamp said as he pointed at the bridge, "It may be a steep climb, but I think we can get up there."

"Alright, let's go! Time to continue our adventure!" Danielle said happily before quickly adding on to it, "The adventure that I never want to do again..."

Scamp walked over to the raft and grabbed the headlamps. "Let's take these with us, we'll never know when we need them." Said Scamp. Danielle nodded. "Good call!"

The two of them started to walk around the pond until they were under the bridge. They looked up at the very steep slope that led to the bridge. Danielle dug her claws into the dirt and once she had a good grip, she began to climb. Scamp then followed.

Eventually, Danielle made it to the top, panting with exhaustion. Scamp found it much harder to climb due to the headlamps he had on him. As he neared the top, he tossed the headlamps up and they gently landed onto the top.

Scamp was almost there when he started to slip. Scamp screamed as he lost his footing and started sliding down, but Danielle managed to reach down and catch him by his paws. It was difficult, but Danielle managed to pull him up after a few long seconds.

When Scamp was at the top, he wrapped his paws around her, looking at the long way down. "Are you alright?" Asked Danielle with concern. "Yeah… That was close! Thank goodness you were there for me. I could have been badly hurt!" Said Scamp. "You know Scamp, you're surprisingly heavy…" Said Danielle as she was catching her breath.

Scamp then changed the subject, "Okay, how about we go and follow the train tracks?" Asked Scamp. Danielle nodded in agreement before saying, "Yeah, but first… can you please let go of me?"

Scamp then realized he was still holding on to her, "O- oh right, sorry." Scamp said as he quickly released her. Danielle smiled and said. "You don't need to apologize Scamp, it's okay." She then changed the subject, "Now then, let's go!" Danielle said with enthusiasm.

The two puppies started walking along the train tracks and for what felt like hours, they eventually found another set of tracks converging into one set at a switch. Danielle and Scamp looked at the tracks for a moment before they heard a train whistle, it was unmistakeable.

Scamp and Danielle looked down the other tracks and saw a locomotive, slowly passing by. Danielle then had an idea. As if he can read her mind, Scamp had a look of fear on his face. "No Danielle… don't even think about it!" Scamp said, trying to persuade her, but it didn't work.

"Too late, I already did! Come on!" Danielle said as she ran for the caboose, Scamp ran after her, knowing that she was going to do it anyway. As they ran at roughly the same speed of the train, Danielle spotted a ladder on the end of the caboose that she can grab onto and started heading for it. When Danielle was close enough, she jumped and managed to catch the ladder and climbed up.

Scamp was trying his best to keep up, but the exhaustion was catching up to him. Danielle leaned out towards him urgently. "Come on Scamp, jump!" Shouted Danielle. Scamp took a great leap and grabbed onto the ladder. But he didn't grip it well enough upon landing, and he began to slip.

Scamp screamed as he instantly knew what's wrong. Danielle quickly grabbed him by his paws and pulled him back up on the ladder to which he then climbed with the help of Danielle. When Scamp was at the top, both he and Danielle collapsed onto the floor of the caboose, exhausted.

They got up, panting, Scamp was the first to speak. "Danielle… let's NEVER, do that again!" Scamp declared as Danielle nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah, let's not... But look, we're spared from the walking again, and now we have a free ride into town!" Danielle said happily. "Yeah, I guess we do." Said Scamp.

After a few more minutes of taking in the sights, Danielle and Scamp noticed the train started to slow down. Danielle peeked around the left of the train and saw that they were pulling into a train station that had the name of the town on the sign.

"Hey Scamp, we're here!" Danielle said with excitement. "Finally, about time…" Said Scamp, he then changed the subject, "Now, let's try and get off this train when we stop, preferably, without being seen."

When the train stopped, Danielle and Scamp jumped off on the opposite side of the station to avoid being seen. Then they snuck around and out of the train station into town.

The town was not what they expected it to look like, the region looked grassier instead of desert land, there were a few concrete roads and sidewalks, the rest were dirt paths and roads, and there were no cars, just horses. Yet despite this, the town was still recognizable from it's 1912 counterpart.

As they continued to look around, they eventually ended up in the town square, it looked empty, there was no decorations in the center, just dirt. There weren't as many buildings there, and the clocktower was under construction.

After taking in the sights, they stopped walking. "Okay, I did NOT think the town would look like this." Said Scamp with a look of mild shock on his face. Danielle didn't say anything, all she could do was nod in agreement.

Scamp shook his head hard, snapping himself out of it. "Okay, now that we're here, we need to find Sam." It took Danielle a moment to respond. "O- Oh, yeah, right! But how?" Asked Danielle.

Scamp thought for a moment, before remembering what Sam said before they left. "We know Sam is a blacksmith, so we need to look for a shop that resembles a blacksmith. But we don't know where to look…"

"Maybe we can ask for directions, maybe someone in that building can help." Danielle said as she pointed at the building that had a sign read, "Saloon". Scamp looked at it for a moment before deciding. "It's worth a shot, I guess?" Scamp said slowly.

Together, he and Danielle went over to the saloon and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 7 - Friends and Foes

**It's that time of the year again! It's December, which means that Winter is coming.**** If this town was still flooded, thank god it isn't. It would've turned into a giant ice rink. Now, I'm going to do the recap while I wait for my hot pocket to heat up in the microwave.**

**Last time, Danielle and Scamp arrive in the park, more specifically, the pond. They climbed up to where the bridge was (above the pond), and followed a set of train tracks to a junction where another set of tracks converged at a switch. The two managed to hitch a ride into town by jumping onto a passing train. Upon their arrival, they went off exploring the town, and to find Sam. Scamp suggested that they go into a saloon and ask someone for directions, which is where we are right now.**

**NOW, I've caught on and noticed that almost every time I'm doing something during the author's note, something bad happens to me at the end. This time, I'm going to be prepared, by using this cardboard shield! It's actually just an unfolded pizza box. I'm thinking the hot pocket will explode on me, so I'm going to remove it with caution. By the way, It's done!**

***Opens the microwave door slowly and waited***

**...**

***lowers shield***

**No explosion?**

**...**

**No explosion! YES!**

***BOOM***

**...**

**Nevermind... I spoke too soon...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**C****hapter 7 – Friends and Foes**

The saloon was fairly packed, a few tables were empty. A few occupants were at some tables off in their own groups.

"Um Narrator, they're all dogs." Whispered Danielle. Hey, I could say they're humans, but this is just a FanFiction story, so, screw logic…

Scamp looked at his sister. "Who are you talking to?" Asked Scamp with confusion. Danielle turned her eyes to him. "Hm?"

Scamp then shook his head. "Nevermind, let's get back on topic… Now, someone here should know where to find Sam… But who?"

Danielle looked around the room and set her eyes at the counter. "Maybe the bartender would know?" Said Danielle. Scamp looked at the counter and thought for a moment. "Okay, let's go ask him."

As they walked up to counter and sat down, the bar tender noticed them and turned to them. "Say, don't you two look kinda young for a drink?" Asked the bartender with a questioning look.

I'm not doing accents because I'm bad at them… Anyway…

It took a second for them to process what he said, Scamp was the first to speak. "Oh, we don't want any drinks, we were wondering if you know where to find a blacksmith or his shop or something."

The bartender looked at them for a moment. "Well, which one?" Asked the bartender. Danielle and Scamp were not ready for that answer, they didn't know what to say. But then the bartender burst out laughing, much to their confusion.

"I'm just pullin' your legs here. Of course I know who you're lookin' for! His shop is…" The bartender, along with the whole bar went quiet after the doors opened.

Danielle and Scamp turned to find an intimidating and smug looking Doberman with three other dogs along side him. "Hm… once again there's nothin', typical." Said the Doberman, his three other friends laughed with his snide remark as they all walked to over the counter where the bartender was.

The bartender was about to fill some shots, only for his bottle to be stopped by the Doberman. "Bartender… I'm lookin' for that no-good cheatn' blacksmith. You seen him?" Said the Doberman with a threatening look. The bartender stood frozen for a moment. "No, sir, Mr. Buford. I have not." The bartender said fearfully as he back away with caution.

That was when it hit them. Danielle turned her head to Buford. "Buford… You're Buford The Doberman." Danielle with surprise. The whole room was silent, then, a moment later, everyone in the room quickly moved to hide behind tables and wall, keeping their distance.

Buford spoke quietly, growing louder and angrier. "The Doberman… I hate that name… I hate it! YOU HEAR?". Danielle nodded slowly as she realized what she has just done. "NOBODY CALLS ME 'THE DOBERMAN!' Especially not a little man like YOU!" Buford shouted as he pulled out his gun.

Danielle knew what would happen next, with danger coming, Scamp's protective instincts would kick in, and she knows that would put Scamp in danger as well and make things worse. So, she did some quick thinking and tried this.

"Uh uh uh… You wouldn't shoot a little lady now, would ya? Can you please be a gentleman and don't shoot?" Danielle said casually. Scamp looked at her with visible concern and fear.

Buford froze for a moment. "Lady…?" Buford said quietly, he then turned to his buddies. "She's a lady!" Buford said with a smug look, his friends burst out laughing. Buford then got serious again as he turned back to her.

"Well then, I guess I'll be a gentleman then." Buford said as he raised his gun. "So instead of shootin' you… I'll make ya DANCE!" Buford said as he whipped his gun towards the floor and shot it right by Danielle's paws.

Danielle yelped as she jumped backwards. Scamp was about to jump in and help, but Danielle gave him a look telling him, 'NO SCAMP…' Scamp saw her look and reluctantly backed down, but he was clearly on edge.

Buford continued to fire his gun at the floor, making Danielle jump with each one. However, by the 5th or so time when he fired his gun, Danielle jumped to the right and landed on a loose floorboard that had a brass vase on the other end.

It flew into the air and landed in front of Buford, spilling what ever was inside all over him. What ever that liquid was, it reeked. Buford stood there, looking at the mess all over him in shock.

Danielle looked at him with wide eyes, she turned to Scamp who looked at her with fear. "Now you've done it." Scamp said quietly.

Danielle turned back to Buford and saw his look of shock slowly turn into rage. He slowly raised his gun and pointed at her. Danielle backed away in fear. Then, Buford fired his gun, and there was no bullet. Buford fired his gun again, no bullet. He fired his gun repeatedly, even though he had no bullets left.

After Danielle backed into a table, A dog siting there leaned over to her. "You better run kid!" Said the dog.

"UGH! GET HER!" Buford shouted as his friends pulled out their guns. Danielle ran over to the counter, jumped onto it, and took a great leap over them as they fired their guns. Danielle landed onto the wood floor and bolted for the door.

Danielle ran out of the building and went left, going as fast as her legs can carry her. Buford and his goons were right on her tail. Danielle looked back and saw that they're gaining on her, and knew she had to do something.

She looked ahead and saw a meat cart. That was when she got an idea. Danielle darted under the cart and turned around. Buford and his friends were too big to go under and had to go around it. As they ran to the other side to peruse her, Danielle went under it again and ran in the other direction.

Buford and his thugs obviously didn't think she would turn around. When they passed the cart and didn't see her beyond it, they realized that they've been tricked. Buford turned and saw her gaining distance from them and bolted after her.

Danielle turned a corner and kept running, but exhaustion was catching up to her. She knew that if she couldn't get away, it would most certainly be it for her.

But then, out of nowhere. Something grabbed Danielle and quickly pulled her into an ally. She yelped in fear as a paw covered her mouth, silencing her. Whoever grabbed Danielle, dragged her into an empty crate, with the opening facing away from the ally entrance.

Danielle was trying to break free of their grip, but the voice shushed her. "Shh! Don't let Buford hear you!" Said the voice quietly. After it spoke, Danielle was able to figure out that it was a young male voice. But it wasn't Scamp though.

After processing what he said, Danielle started to calm down, realizing that he was helping her. She then heard the sounds footsteps- er… pawsteps?... come by and stop. Then she heard Buford's voice.

"Where did that runt go!" Buford shouted angrily. She then heard on of his friends speak up, "Uhm… Boss? I think she got away…"

She heard Buford's breathing becoming progressively angrier, then he stopped and took a deep breath out. "She may have escaped, but she has NOT seen the last of me!" Said Buford, clearly annoyed. "Let's go boys…"

Danielle then heard them leave, and after a few moments of silence, whoever grabbed released her. "Are you alright?" Said the voice. Danielle then processed that he saved her from Buford and spoke as she turned to see who it was.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you so much, you saved…me…" Danielle trailed off when she saw who saved her. He was a young puppy that looked like Scamp, but his fur was completely black, and he had shining blue eyes.

She looked at him in awe, and the puppy looked at her the same way when their eyes met. After a moment, the puppy tried to say something, but he was stuttering and found it difficult. "I- I… uh… my… uh…"

Danielle looked at him with a friendly "go-on" look. That brought him to say what he wanted to say. "M- my… name is… Dexter..." Said the puppy. Danielle smiled, "My name is… Danielle." Danielle said warmly. Dexter smiled a little after gaining some confidence.

The two looked at each other for what felt like a while, only for it to be broken by a familiar voice. "Danielle! Where are you!? Oh, please be alive, PLEASE be alive!"

Danielle recognized that it was Scamp's voice and he sounded panicked. She stepped out of the crate and looked out of the ally and saw Scamp frantically looking for her. "I'm over here!" Called Danielle.

Scamp heard her and whipped his head around and saw her next to the crate. He was immediately overjoyed with relief and ran over to her. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Scamp said as he hugger her yet again.

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, who knows what would've happened to me if this nice gentleman hadn't saved me." Danielle said as she pointed into the crate. Scamp then let go of her in confusion. "Huh?"

Danielle looked inside the crate and saw that Dexter was still in there, reluctant to come out. "Come on, don't be shy, you can come out." Danielle said warmly. Dexter slowly stepped out of the crate, but he was trying to avoid looking at him.

Scamp looked at him for a moment before speaking. "So… you saved her?" Asked Scamp. Dexter then nodded gently, still avoiding eye contact. Scamp smiled. "Thank you so much…" Scamp then trailed off, "um… your name?"

Dexter said nothing, Scamp then realized how shy he was. Danielle then helped him out. "Oh, it's okay, come on, I know you can do it." Danielle said calmly, trying to encourage him. He then quietly muttered his name, but it wasn't loud enough.

"Uh, what?" Scamp said as he turned his ear towards him. Dexter them muttered his name a little louder. "Dexter?" Said Scamp. Dexter then nodded. Scamp then smiled again. "Well, thank you so much for saving her, Dexter. I don't know what I would do without her." Said Scamp.

Danielle then got Dexter to look at her. "Yeah, It really means a lot, thank you…" Danielle said as she gently turned Dexter's head to look at her. The two of them smiled as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Scamp then caught on and instantly knew what's up. 'I recognize that look…' Scamp said in his thoughts. He then changed the subject. "Uh, Danielle?" Said Scamp. The two of them broke their gaze from each other and looked at him. "You do remember that we still need to find Sam, right?" Asked Scamp.

Dexter's eyes lit up. "Sam?" Dexter said quietly. Danielle and Scamp looked at him. "You mean the town blacksmith? The boy who talks to dogs?" Asked Dexter, who was feeling more confident. Scamp and Danielle smiled. "Yeah, that's him. We're trying to find him." Said Scamp.

"Why would you want to find him? You need him to fix something for you?" Asked Dexter. "Oh, no we don't need him to fix anything. He's our owner, we're trying to find him because we got lost, and then we ran into Buford." Said Danielle happily.

Dexter smiled. "He's your owner? I didn't know he was your owner." Said Dexter. "Yeah, he is!" Said Danielle.

Dexter clearly gained more confidence. "Well, why didn't you say so? I can help you find him!" Dexter said happily. "Follow me!" Dexter said as he walked out of the ally, Scamp and Danielle followed. As they walked side by side, they broke into conversation.

"By the way, what did you do that made Buford want to kill you?" Asked Dexter. "I simply called him 'Buford The Doberman.' I regretted it soon after." Answered Danielle. Dexter looked at her with wide eyes. "Woah, you never call him by his nickname. Not if you don't know what's good for you." Said Dexter.

"Oh it gets worse, after he made me 'dance', I accidentally spilled something from a metal vase all over him." Said Danielle. Dexter put a look of disgust. "Oh! Do you know what that was used for?"

Danielle and Scamp shook their heads. Dexter then answered the question. "That vase is used for… um… when people drink too much and… need a place to… expel… the liquids they drank." Dexter said slowly.

That was when they realized what he meant and exclaimed in disgust. "Oh, ew! Are you saying that vase was a… a…" Danielle couldn't finish her sentence. Scamp then finished it for her. "Was it a puke bucket!?"

Dexter nodded yes. "Yup, you got it right." Scamp looked like he was gonna be sick. "That is so disgusting!" Said Danielle. "No wonder why he wanted to kill me. I spilled barf all over him!"

Scamp then shook his head. "Okay, let's change the subject! So, how much further do we need to go?" Asked Scamp. "Actually, his shop is right there!" Dexter said as he pointed at a wooden building. It was located in the town square close by to the saloon.

"Oh, it was right here? Huh… Well, thanks for your help." Said Scamp. "No problem, uh… what's your name?" Asked Dexter. Scamp realized he never told him his name and he quickly did. "Oh, my name is Scamp, I'm Danielle's brother."

"Oh, okay. Well, you're back now. I'm pretty sure he's home. It's also his house too." Said Dexter. "Well, let's see if he is, I'll just go and scratch on one of the doors." Danielle said as she walked up to the large door.

But before she could, the other door quickly opened, and Sam poked his head out. "Too late, I beat you to it!" Sam said quickly.

"Sam!" Danielle and Scamp said at the same time. "You're here guys!" Sam said happily. "Yeah, with some help from Dexter over here." Scamp said as he looked over at Dexter. "Well, thanks a lot, Dexter. I was worried about them." Said Sam.

"Yeah, thanks again..." Said Danielle as she looked at him with a smile. She and Dexter gazed into each other's eyes yet again. After a moment, Scamp walked up next to them and cleared his throat, getting them to pay attention.

They broke their eye contact when they shook their heads a little to snap themselves out of it. "Uh, no problem guys. I must be going now. I'll see you around." Dexter said as he walked off. He then turned his head around to look at Danielle.

"Bye Dexter!" Danielle said as she waved at him. Dexter smiled and waved back before walking off. Danielle stared after him with a dreamy expression. It was a feeling she never felt before.

Sam and Scamp were watching the way she looked at him. They looked at each other and Scamp gave him a smirk. Sam caught on to it and asked. "Is this what I think it is?" Scamp nodded, confirming his answer. "Yep, I know that look from anywhere."

However, Danielle was too deep in her thoughts to hear them, and it went unnoticed by her. "Uh, Danielle?" Said Sam, trying to snap her out of it. Scamp then walked up to her. "Hey, Danielle." Scamp said as he gently shook her.

Danielle shook her head and looked at him. "Wha- huh?" Said Danielle with confusion. "I think it's time we go inside." Said Sam. It took Danielle a moment to process what he said. "… O- Oh, yeah… right." Danielle said before going inside.

Scamp followed and Sam leaned back in and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 8 - DE Dilemma

**Hello! Bonjour! Ciao! Hola! Hallo! Why am I saying hello in different languages? Anyway, I'm here with chapter 8! **

**One last thing before I recap, this chapter broke the record for longest chapter length. Chapter 5 in Part II had exactly 3000 words. This one has 3098 words! That's a lot!**

**Now... RECAP!**

**Lastime, Danielle and Scamp had a run-in with Buford, who tried to kill Danielle, but a new friend saved her, Dexter! The two of them quickly had a feeling in them that Scamp easily recognized. Dexter then brought the two of them to Sam's blacksmith shop and said goodbye before walking in.**

**I'm just going to cut to the chase now so...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – D.E. Dilemma**

"'Shot in the back by Buford The Doberman… over a matter of 80 dollars!?'" Sam said in alarm as he read the engravings on his tombstone in the picture. He then looked at the date, "'September 7th!' That's this Wednesday!"

Sam then placed the picture on the table he was standing at. "Now I wish I payed him off yesterday."

Danielle and Scamp were sitting on the table, looking at him. Scamp then changed the subject and turned to Danielle. "You know Danielle, about Dexter."

Danielle quickly turned to him when she heard Dexter's name. "Huh? What about him?" Asked Danielle. "About the way you looked at him, do you think that-" Scamp was cut off by her. Danielle immediately knew where he was going with it. "NO, no I'm not! I'm just, um… uhh…" Danielle couldn't finish her sentence.

Scamp smirked, "I think you are, after all, the way he was looking at you tells me that-" Danielle ears perked up in alarm. "Wait, he was looking at me!? Quick, tell me, what kind of look did he give me!?" Danielle said quickly.

"The same look you were giving him. I know that look, it's the same one that me and Angel give each other, we just couldn't keep our eyes off each other!" Said Scamp. "Scamp, no! It's not what you think it is!" Danielle said quickly.

But Scamp saw right through it. "It's love at first sight, it's like lightning." Danielle was getting even more defensive, "Scamp, don't say that!" Danielle said with denial. But Sam and Scamp saw that she was blushing.

"Too late, he already did. I think you've got a boyfriend Danielle!" Said Sam. "No I don't." Said Danielle. But Scamp knew that wasn't true. "Yes you do." Said Scamp. "No I don't!" Danielle said as she playfully solved him. "Yes you do!" Scamp said as he playfully solved her back.

They went back and forth a few times before Danielle playfully jumped onto him and began to play fight. "Uh guys? You better watch out for-" Sam tried to warn them, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Both puppies fell off the table and landed on the floor. "Never mind… I took too long." Said Sam.

They both got up and dusted themselves off. Scamp was the first to speak. "Oh man, Angel. I just hope she's okay." Said Scamp.

Sam kneeled down beside Scamp and reassured him. "Don't worry Scamp. Remember, when Danielle burned the almanac in 1911, the original timeline was restored. So our whole family is fine back at home and they would have no memory of Buster's nightmare world."

Scamp then remembered something. "Oh, Sam. I wanted to tell you that you need to learn regions from the past better." Said Scamp. This caught Sam off guard, it took him a moment to process what he said. "Wait what?" Asked Sam.

"You need to learn it better, that class about… landscapes from the past or something." Said Scamp. "You mean 'History of Geography?'" Corrected Sam.

"Y- Yeah, that was it. You need to learn it better." Said Scamp. "Okay, but why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with time travel?" Asked Sam. "Because you need to check that the area is safe before we time travel." Said Scamp. He then explained why, "You didn't send us back into an open country, you sent us back into a forest! That is literally the WORST place to end up in while time traveling!" Scamp said loudly, he looked visibly annoyed.

Sam was shocked by the news. "What!? I… I didn't know there used to be a forest there…" Sam said slowly. "And I thought you said you passed that class. You know, before we left." Danielle said as she walked up next to Scamp. "I said I TOOK history of geography… I never said I passed it." Sam said indignantly.

"But, now that I know what happened, I'll try and study that class next time." Said Sam. He then changed the subject. "Okay, now, let's go and get the D.E. and drive it back to the future!" Sam said enthusiastically as he ran over to a coat rack and grabbed his coat.

Danielle then remembered what happened back in the forest. "Oh, Sam, I punctured the battery after we arrived, we gotta go get another one."

Sam slowly stopped putting on his coat as Danielle said the news. He then turned to her after a moment. "You mean the battery got busted?" Sam said slowly with wide eyes. "Hey, it's no big deal, we've got that garbage compartment thing." Said Danielle.

Sam's expression didn't change. "That compartment powers the flux capacitor and the time circuits. But the car motor itself runs on the ordinary battery like how it always has… there won't be a suitable replacement until 1910… and without a battery, we can't get the D.E. up to 88 mph…" Sam explained slowly.

Danielle and Scamp began to realize that they had a serious problem. After a few seconds of silence, Danielle asked the question. "So, what do we do?"

"Heyaa, Heyaa!" Sam shouted as he shook the reins up and down. Making the horses go faster. They had six horses tethered to the D.E., pulling it. Danielle and Scamp were sitting next to him, Danielle looked at the speed meter she was holding and said out their current speed.

"We're going 24 mph!" Danielle said loudly. "It's no use guys! The fastest horses in the world can't break 45!" Yelled Sam. "Heyaa! Heyaa!" Sam continued to shake the reins. "If it's not going to work, why aren't we stopping?" Scamp asked loudly over the noise.

"Because this is fun!" Sam said with a grin. Danielle and Scamp looked at each other, both with the same look. They looked back at Sam. "Seriously?" Said Danielle. "What!? I can't hear you!" Sam said loudly.

Back in the lab, Sam grabbed a pair of alligator clips touched them together, they sparked slightly upon contact. He then wired them up to the D.E. and a power box with a lever.

After checked everything, he gave the okay. Danielle, in the driver's seat, tried starting it up, nothing. Sam then upped the power on it and Danielle tried again, nothing.

Danielle kept trying as Sam pushed the lever further and further until he hit the max. Then the box exploded, filling the room with smoke.

Danielle And Scamp coughed from the smoke, and for what felt like forever, the smoke finally subsided, they both looked at where Sam was and saw him.

Sam's face was black, covered in soot. Scamp slowly walked over to him from the D.E. "Uh… are you okay Sam?" Asked Scamp.

Sam responded after a moment. "Yeah… I'm fine… just a little burnt…" Sam said before he slowly fell backward. Danielle jumped out of the D.E. and ran over to him. "I'm still okay… just resting." Said Sam.

Sam finished rubbing the soot off his face and set the cloth down on a nearby table. He walked over to the two puppies, who were sitting on his desk. "Okay, let's see…" Sam thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Aha! I know! We can roll the D.E. down a hill!" He then quickly doubted himself. "No no no no, we'll never find a smooth enough surface…" He then had another idea. "Unless… Of course, ice. We'll wait until winter, the lakes will freeze over, and we can just slide the D.E. across!" Said Sam.

"Winter? Sam! You're going to get shot on Wednesday!" Scamp said as he face palmed. Danielle then added onto his point. "WEDNESDAY! It's three days away!" Danielle said as she pointed at a calendar that said, "September 4th".

Sam then buried his face into his hands. "Ugh, I know I know I know!" He then took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay… let's try and think this through, logically… We know we can't pull it… and we know we can't give it a different power source…"

He then raised a finger. "But… perhaps… maybe if we can figure out a way to PUSH it up to 88 mph…" Sam said slowly. A familiar loud sound was heard in the distance. "Huh?" Sam said as he turned to look out the window.

The first thing he saw was the train station, with a train pulling into it, blowing its whistle. That was when it hit him. "That's it!" Sam said as he turned back to them.

"How fast can she go? Well, I've had her up to 55 myself." Said the conductor as he climbed down the cab of the locomotive. Sam, Scamp and Danielle were standing on the ground next to it. "Do you think it's possible to get it up to 90?" Asked Sam.

The conductor casually took out an oil pump. "Ha, 90!? Tarnation, why would a youngon like you need to be in such a hurry?" Asked the conductor as he squirted the axels and wheels with oil. "Well, it's just a little bet I have with a friend of mine. Theoretically speaking, could it be done?" Asked Sam.

The conductor turned to him. "Well… I suppose if you have a straight set of track with a level ground, and you weren't hauling no cars behind ya, and if you can get the fire hot enough, and I'm talkin' about hot enough to melt copper… then yes, it might be possible to get er up that fast." Said the conductor.

Sam looked down at the puppies with a positive look. He then turned back to the conductor and laughed. "Well, looks like I won my bet!" He then asked the conductor one last question, "By the way, when is the next train out of town?" The conductor placed down his oil pump and came out with his answer. "8 o' clock, Wednesday mornin'!"

Sam held Scamp in his arms and had Danielle sit inside of his apron pocket. Sam placed his finger on a map held up on a wall. "There! There's a 3-mile-long stretch of straight track that goes out to where the park is!" Sam said with enthusiasm.

He then changed his tone. "The track goes across a bridge over Doberman Pond. Say… I didn't know it had a different name back then." Sam then looked at both puppies. "You know, I heard a story about how Doberman Pond got its name, but I can't exactly remember it… Oh well!"

Scamp looked at the map and then back to Sam. "Yeah but according to the map… there is no bridge."

The doors opened, and the three of them walked inside of the blacksmith shop, Sam closing the doors behind him. "I don't know about this Sam, I mean, we can't exactly wait a year and half for that bridge to be finished." Said Danielle with an uncertain tone.

Sam crouched down next to her. "Danielle, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally! The bridge WILL exist in 1912! It's safe and it's still in use, that means when we jump to 1912, we'll cruise safely across the completed bridge."

Sam then got up and walked over to a table. "Now, help me set up." Said Sam.

It took a few hours, but when they finished, it was a model of the train tracks. "Now I know, I apologize that the model is not very accurate and not to scale." Said Sam. "Hey, it still looks good." Danielle said as she patted his arm with her paw.

"Oh, why thank you!" Sam said cheerfully. He then cleared his throat and started pointing out every key point in the model to Danielle and Scamp, both of whom were sitting on the table with the model. "Okay, we have the train located here at the train station. We have the switch junction over here, and we have the 3-mile-long stretch of track that leads to the bridge, and the D.E. is located just beyond the switch."

Sam then started to explain his plan. "First, we hop onto the train and make our way to the cab. Then we hija-… borrow the locomotive. We stop the train, switch the tracks, uncouple the cars, and bring it down to the D.E.. Then, we slowly increase the train's speed by bringing up the boiler temperature."

Sam walked over to the part of the track that hangs off the table. "If my calculations are correct, we will hit 88 mph just before we go over the edge, and cross over the completed bridge."

Scamp looked down the tracks and noticed a hardcover book with some words painted on it. "What does this mean here? 'Point of no return'." Asked Scamp. Sam walked back over to him. "That's our failsafe point. Up until here, if anything goes wrong, we can stop the train before it goes over the edge. But as soon as we pass this windmill, it's either the future, or bust." Said Sam.

"Okay now, I'll demonstrate." Sam said as he walked over to an electrical box. "Wait, didn't it explode earlier?" Asked Danielle. "This is my backup." Said Sam. He connected the alligator clips to there respective places and stood at the lever.

He then gave it a little push and the model train started moving. Sam said out each of the main points in the plan in a conductor's accent. "Pulling out of the station!" Danielle and Scamp kept their heads low and watched and followed the train as it moved along.

"Pulling up to the switch track!" The train then slowly approached a model of the D.E., "Pulling up to the D.E.!" Sam then pushed the lever further and the train moved faster, "Accelerating to 88 mph!" Sam said as he pushed the lever all the way.

The train started sparking a little. As it approached the edge, Sam quickly grabbed the D.E. before it went over, and the train fell off and landed on a cushion set beneath it. But due to the sparks, it caught on fire.

Sam loudly gasped. Danielle and Scamp just looked at it. Sam quickly ran for a bucket of water he set near by, and drenched the cushion and the train with water, putting out the fire. They looked at it for a moment before Sam looked up at them. "See? I couldn't be simpler!" Sam said casually.

Then there was a scratching sound at the doors. Sam looked over at the doors and then a familiar voice called out. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Sam quickly turned to the puppies. "It's Dexter!" Sam said in a hushed voice. "Quick! Help me cover the D.E.!" Sam pulled a blanket over the D.E., Danielle and Scamp somewhat helped him out.

Sam walked over to the door and opened it. Dexter walked in and looked around. "I… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Asked Dexter. "Don't worry, you're not interrupting anything." Said Scamp.

Dexter sighed with relief and noticed the burnt cushion. "What happened to that cushion?" Danielle was the first to answer. "Oh, Sam had a bit of an accident a minute ago. But everything's alright." Danielle said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, okay. Now, I was wondering if you heard what's going to happen tomorrow night." Said Dexter. Danielle, Scamp and Sam looked at each other. "Uh, no. We haven't." Said Scamp. Dexter then said what was going to happen. "Well, there's going to be a festival tomorrow night, celebrating the brand-new clock for the clocktower that's being built. I was wondering if you're going or not."

"Well, we don't have anything planned tomorrow night, we can go!" Said Sam. Dexter smiled, "Oh wonderful! I can tell that it's going to be a lot of… fun…" Dexter trailed off as he and Danielle locked eyes once again.

"Uh, guys?" Said Sam, trying to get their attention, but it didn't work. "Guys!" Sam said a little louder. This time it worked. They shook their heads and snapped out of it. "Well, yeah, we'd love to go! I've never actually been to a festival before…" Said Danielle.

Dexter beamed at her. "Oh, I can't wait! Well… I'll see you there… Danielle." Dexter said as he slowly walked at the door and waved before leaving. Danielle stared after him, in her dream gaze. Sam and Scamp looked at each other.

"Well, we'd better look nice for the big night. You should get a bath, and I should get a suit." Said Sam. Scamp froze. "No… No! NOT A BATH!" Scamp said loudly before he darted under the D.E.

"Scamp, you're not having one right now, not today…" Sam said flatly. Scamp slowly came out embarrassed. "Heh, heh… nevermind." Scamp said as he awkwardly chuckled.

Danielle however, wasn't listening. She was deep in her thoughts. 'Oh Dexter… I've never met someone like you before…'

Sam and Scamp looked at her. "Hey Sam, how long do you think it'll be before she snaps out of it herself?" Asked Scamp. Sam just casually shrugged. "I have no idea." Sam said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Festival

**Okay, I'm going to make this quick.**

**Our trio needed a way to get the D.E. up to 88 mph. They eventually settle with using a train. Dexter then comes by and tells them about a festival that's happening tomorrow night and they decided to go.**

**okay, time to start!**

**Ready? Sego!**

**Chapter 9 – The Festival**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm am happy to announce that the festival of the new clock tower will commence!" The mayor was standing on stage next to a large clock. The mayor shouted out to the audience, "Alright, when do I start?"

The crowd looked at their pocket watches and began counting down to 8 o' clock. When they reached zero, the mayor pulled a lever and the clock started ticking. The whole crowd cheered as they celebrated the new courthouse clock.

As the crowd started moving in different places, Danielle, Sam and Scamp looked on. "Man, who would've thought we'd be here to see this historical moment?" Said Sam. "Too bad you didn't bring Jim Dear's camera" Said Scamp.

But after he said that, a flash of light appeared where the clock was. They looked and saw that they're taking pictures of people in front of it. They all looked at each other with a grin.

The photographer poked his head out from the tarp. "You ready?" Asked the photographer. Sam nodded before turning to Danielle and Scamp, who were sitting on the other side. "The problem here is that we can't show anybody the picture." Said Sam. "Oh, smile guys!" Danielle said quickly before turning to the camera.

With a bright flash, the picture was taken.

The band on stage started playing square dancing music and everyone started dancing on stage. "Hm, this music is actually quite catchy!" Said Sam, tapping his foot to the beat.

Scamp sighed, "I wish Angel was here, then I'd dance with her. She would've loved it…" Danielle placed a paw on his back. "I think you can dance to her when we get home." Said Danielle. Scamp smiled with that idea.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, Buford and his friends were walking outside. "You sure he's here?" Asked one of them with uncertainty. "It's a special night, everyone is here…" Said Buford with a blood thirsty voice.

As they were about to walk in, they were stopped by someone. "Drop them boys." Buford turned and saw that is was a bloodhound he recognized. "What's the hold up Hunter? We got no weapons." Buford said quietly.

Hunter knew he was lying. "I can smell em', now drop em." Buford glared daggers at him before he turned to his friends. They took out their guns and dropped them on the ground.

Buford turned back to Hunter and dropped his weapon as well. "How about you put on a smile for this party…" Said Buford with his menacing voice. The only thing I'll be smiling at is seeing a rope around your neck." Said Hunter with a stern voice before letting them in.

Danielle looked around at everyone off stage and saw a puppy who looked like Scamp, but was all black and shining blue eyes. It was Dexter. Dexter then saw her and they made eye contact with each other.

The two of them slowly walked toward each other and met up. "Hi Dexter!" Danielle said happily. "Hey Danielle..." Dexter said shyly, avoiding eye contact. Danielle smiled at him, "Aw, come on Dex, don't be shy." Danielle said in a comforting tone.

Dexter looked up at her with a shy smile and shuffled closer to her side. Danielle smiled and did the same. The two were practically huddled close together at this point. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

After a long moment, they rubbed their heads together, the feeling inside Danielle was magnified, she felt warm, relaxed, and comfortable around him. After they stopped, they looked each other in the eyes again.

"How about we get some refreshments? Want to do that?" Asked Danielle warmly. Dexter nodded and they both set off for the refreshment table.

Buford and his friends were walking by the saloon, looking for Sam. Buford peeked his head in the saloon, checking if he was in there. But while he was, one of his friends saw him. "Hey, I see him!" He said as he pointed in his direction.

Buford poked his head back out of the saloon and turned to him. "Where…?" Asked Buford. "There, just next to the stage." Said one of his friends. Buford reached under his fur and pulled out a tiny gun.

Upon seeing the small gun, his friends were trying to hold in their laughter. Buford gave them a smug look, he thought it was amusing as well. "I get it boys, small gun is a funny gun." Said Buford. One of his friends spoke up. "I'm sorry…. I just can't take you seriously with that tiny gun."

"Well, you will when I place this bullet into lil' smithy's back…" Said Buford. His friends got all serious again. "Be careful Buford, that gun can hold one bullet." Said one of his friends. "I only need one…" Buford said as he slowly walked towards him.

Sam and Scamp were still watching the dancers on the dance floor. "Hm, I wonder if Dexter came by yet." Scamp said as he turned to where Danielle was, only to find she wasn't there, "Danielle?" Scamp looked around, but he couldn't see her.

Scamp looked up at Sam. "Sam, where did Danielle go?" Asked Scamp. Sam looked at Scamp and turned to where Danielle was sitting and saw that she was not next to him. "Yeah, where did she go?" Sam said as he turned back to Scamp.

"Should we go find her?" Asked Scamp. "Well, I guess." Said Sam. Sam got up from leaning on the fence and took a few steps backward to get a better view of the stage. Only for him to back into something small that's pressed against his back. His eyes widened as he processes what's happening.

"I told you to watch your back smithy…" Buford said in a menacing voice. "Buford… you're early." Sam said as his voice trembled slightly. "It's a Derringer Smithy… Small, but effective." Buford put on an evil grin. "Last time I used it, the fella took two whole days to die. Bled to death inside. It was real, real painful."

His friends laughed as he continued. "That means you'll be dead by about supper time Wednesday." Buford said with a blood thirsty voice.

Sam took a step forward and turned to him. "Alright, Buford… you win, you caught me, you can kill me." Buford smirked as he started raising his gun, but Sam placed his hand on it and stopped it. "On ONE condition… I want to enjoy my last night of no pain first. Then you can shoot. I know you can wait until the festival is over."

Scamp watched on in fear, Sam was playing a dangerous game, and was wording his words carefully. As much as he wanted to get involved, he knew he shouldn't, all that would do is put a target on him.

Buford and Sam looked each other in the eyes for several seconds, Buford could tell Sam was dead serious about his request. "Very well…" Buford said reluctantly. "BUT… to make sure you don't try anything funny!" Buford turned to his friends, "Hold em boys!"

His friends restrained him against the fence. "You can enjoy your night. But as soon as this festival's over, it's lights out for you!" Said Buford.

Sam turned his eyes to Scamp and made eye contact. Sam gave him a look that told him to get help. Scamp casually walked off to avoid suspicion from Buford and his accomplices. Once he was out of sight, he made a run for it, looking for someone who can help him.

He eventually ended up at the entrance and saw a bloodhound, he looked like he was a guard for the entrance. Scamp recognized him from the library in 1911. It was Trusty's grandfather. Scamp knew he was a high-ranking police force member and ran over to him.

"Excuse me, sir!" Scamp said urgently. Hunter turned to him. "What is it kid?" He then noticed his panicked look and his tone changed. "What's wrong?" Asked Hunter. "It's Buford! He has my owner held hostage, with a gun!" Scamp said as pointed in the direction of the stage.

"WHAT!?" Hunter said with shock. His expression changed into anger. "That little… Come on kid!" Hunter said as he ran in, with Scamp following behind.

Sam was still restrained and was in front of him. Both were glaring daggers at each other. "You know? This doesn't really make it a fun night, being held down like this." Said Sam. "Well I agreed to not shoot ya until this is over!" Said Buford, he was on the verge of shouting.

"If you want, I could back out and shoot you right now. You've had your time to enjoy the night, and I will get the satisfaction of killing you…" Sam stared hard into his eyes. "You don't deserve the satisfaction you cold-blooded monster..." Sam said coldly.

Buford was enraged. "You made your choice then…" Buford said as he slowly raised his gun. At this point, the music stopped, and everyone was watching.

Danielle and Dexter, still at the refreshments table, noticed the sudden halt of the music and they saw what was happening. Danielle gasped. She quickly looked around and saw a water bowl. Danielle quickly grabbed it and emptied out the water.

"You're getting a bullet between your eyes now!" Buford shouted as his friends let go of him and stood back. Danielle, holding the water dish, swung it back and tossed it forward like a disc flying in the air.

The bowl collided with Buford's small gun just as he opened fire. All Buford hit, was Sam's hat, which flew off his head. The crowd flinched at the shot.

Buford was stunned, he turned to the direction where it came from and saw Danielle. "You…" Said Buford. Danielle walked up to him. "Hey, lighten up jerk!" Danielle said loudly. Buford turned to his friends, who all shrugged.

Buford then turned back to her. "Mighty strong words runt! You think you're good enough to back em up with more than just a dog dish?" Buford said threateningly. Danielle stood there for a moment before speaking. "Look, just leave my friend alone! Plus, you don't want to get in trouble with the police, right?"

"Trouble? With the police?" Buford said as he turned to his friends. All of them burst out laughing. Buford turned back to her. "Nobody in the police force would dare give me trouble…" Buford said with a smug look.

"Well I do!" Said a voice from off stage. Buford turned to find Hunter with a few other police dogs by his side. "What did I tell you about firearms!" Shouted Hunter. Buford stared him dead in the eyes. "You're lucky I had only one bullet…" Buford said under his breath.

He then turned to Danielle. "AND YOU! You better watch out from now on, startin' Wednesday, I'll be huntin' for ya!" Buford said with a menacing tone. His friends looked confused, one of them spoke. "Uh, why Wednesday? Why not tomorrow-" Buford cut him off. "Do I need to explain it AGAIN? I don't kill on day offs!"

He then turned back to Danielle. "You better know how to hide well, not that you're gonna need it. I'll hunt you and shoot you down!" Danielle kept it cool. "I'd like to see you try, Doberman."

Buford was enraged and tried to lunge at her, but he was stopped by the police dogs, who grabbed and restrained him. "Get him outta here boys." Said Hunter.

"You mark my words runt, you won't be so lucky next time… I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR BLACKSMITH FRIEND!" Buford shouted with rage and fury as he was dragged away.

The whole dance floor was silent, shocked at what just happened. Hunter went up onto the stage. "Let's not have anymore fightn' around here. Now come on, this is a party! Let's have some fun!" The music started playing again and people went back to dancing.

Danielle walked over to Sam, Scamp was next to him, holding his hat in his mouth. Sam picked up his hat and saw it had a bullet through the middle. "Man, you really saved me there. But besides that, Danielle… what were you thinking!?" Said Sam with alarm.

Danielle was confused. "What?" Asked Danielle. "Why would you provoke him again!?" Scamp said with a look of panic. "Hey guys, relax! Wednesday, we'll be gone, we'll be on the train!" Danielle said with confidence.

"Well in theory, yes. But what if the train arrives late?" Asked Sam. Danielle was stumped by that hypothesis. "Wh… late?" Asked Danielle.

Before their conversation could continue, Dexter appeared at Danielle side. "Danielle, I thought you learned NOT to provoke Buford, now he's after you too!" Dexter said with worry. "Well… to be fair, I was pretty mad at him for trying to kill Sam." Said Danielle.

Dexter then gave her a quick lecture. "Still though, you need to think before speaking, especially when it comes to the most dangerous dog in town." Dexter said with concern. "Your right, I really need to work on that." Said Danielle, felling down.

Dexter caught on to it and decided to cheer her up. "Hey, Danielle. Come with me, I know a place that you'll really like." Said Dexter. Danielle's ears perked up at this. Danielle looked at him and smiled. "Okay, where is it?" Asked Danielle. "Follow me." Said Dexter, gesturing with his head.

The two of them walked off, leaving Sam and Scamp alone. They looked at each other and smiled. "Let's give them some alone time." Said Scamp. Sam nodded in agreement and placed his hat back on.

The stars shined brightly in the night sky, Danielle and Dexter were on the outskirts of town, they're sitting on a haybale together, gazing at starlit sky in awe. "This is beautiful Dexter… I never knew that star gazing could be so fun!" Danielle said with a warm smile. "See? I knew you would like it." Said Dexter.

"I have something to give you too." Said Dexter as he looked at her. Danielle looked back down at him, curious at what it was. Dexter reached under his fur and pulled out a single flower. It was white, with a spot of yellow in the middle. "This is for you." Dexter said warmly.

Danielle was speechless, it took a moment for her to speak. "This… this is a wonderful gift, thank you so much!" Danielle said as she gently took the flower. She looked up into Dexter's shining blue eyes and smiled warmly. Dexter did the same.

After a moment they slowly leaned in closer to each other and kissed. The feelings inside her had fully taken over. 'This is the best night of my life… I love you Dexter…'

As they continued to express their love for each other, the stars twinkled in a wide range of colours in the midnight blue night sky from above and beyond.


	11. Chapter 10 - Danielle's Decision

**Hello hello! Here's chapter... why bother? You guys know what chapter number this is. Now, before I start the recap, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter was PAINFUL to write, and you'll know why after reading it...**

**Anyway, recap!**

**Last time, the festival began and Danielle, Sam and Scamp all had their picture taken in front of the new clock. Eventually, Danielle and Dexter find each other and Buford found Sam. Sam makes Buford agree to shoot him after the festival was over, buying enough time for Scamp to get help. Danielle then saw what was happening and thwarted Buford's shot by tossing a water dish at his gun. Danielle then provoked him before he got dragged off by the police. Dexter then took Danielle somewhere and they did some stargazing. After he gave Danielle a gift, romance blossomed between the two of them and they fell in love...**

**What a beautiful ending to a chapter! Speaking of chapters, let's start this one!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Danielle's Decision **

It was broad daylight, Sam and Scamp were walking along the dirt roads. "Man, I don't know where Danielle has gone." Said Sam. Scamp looked around but couldn't see her. When they walked down the road a little further, they saw her.

Danielle was looking down at the white flower she held in her paw, the flower that Dexter had given to her the previous night. She raised it to her nose and sniffed it. Danielle exhaled happily after catching its scent. She placed the flower on her head, right next to her ear.

Sam and Scamp ran up to her. "Danielle, what are you doing?" Asked Scamp. "Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying the morning air, it feels really fresh." Said Danielle with relaxed tone.

"What's with the flower on your head?" Asked Sam. Danielle smiled. "It's a gift. Dexter gave it to me. It was such a wonderful night… I'll never forget it…" Danielle said as she trailed off into a dreamy tone. Sam and Scamp looked at each other and both knew exactly what she was thinking.

Scamp then changed the topic. "Ok, look, Danielle. We gotta set up the D.E. and get ready to roll alri-" Scamp stopped when he noticed something familiar propped up on a stand in front of its store. It was the tombstone.

"Hey… look at that, it's the tombstone!" Scamp said as he walked up to it. The tombstone was blank and smooth. "Danielle let me see that photograph again." Sam said as he felt it. Danielle took out the photo of the tombstone and passed it to Sam.

Sam gasped. "My name, its vanished!" Sam said as he crouched down. Danielle smiled. "Hey, that's great news Sam! We're going back to the future tomorrow, so everything is being erased." Danielle said as she patted Sam's arm.

"But only my name is erased!" Sam said as he turned his head to look at her. He then turned back to the picture, "The tombstone itself and the date still remain that doesn't make sense." Said Sam. "We know that this photograph represents what will happen if the events of today continue to run their course into tomorrow."

"Right. So?" Said Danielle. Scamp then walked up to her. "Well, when you provoked Buford last night, he looked like he was dead set on hunting you down and killing you, starting from tomorrow… and if Sam's name is gone… that means…" Scamp trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"So… It may not be my name that's supposed to end up on this tombstone. It may be yours…" Said Sam as he pointed his finger at her to prove his point.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was starting to regret provoking Buford in the first place. "Great Scott…" Said Danielle, who was trying to take in what they said. "I know, this is heavy." Said Sam.

Hey, their lines switched!

Anyway…

"You see Danielle? This is why you don't go and provoke somebody who's dangerous, or when you go losing your self control when someone calls you a name. It would always lead to something bad happening to you and would make you regret it later." Scamp said as he walked in front of her.

Sam added onto his point. "Seriously Danielle, I thought you would've noticed the pattern by now. But you realized to late and look where it got you! Now this photograph might say it would be you, not me, who'll be killed by Buford."

It took a moment for Danielle to process everything, "Well… it still won't matter when we catch the train tomorrow at 8. Because when we do, Buford won't be able to kill me, we'll be out of his reach!" Said Danielle.

Sam shook his head. "Danielle! You can't just rely on the train schedule here! Something can happen that could make the train arrive late, giving Buford a bigger window of time to kill you. You're taking a huge gamble here! A gamble where if you bet wrong, it could very well cost your life!"

Danielle was starting to regret what she did. "I… I didn't think of that… I kinda want to take it back now…" Danielle said slowly. "Well, you can't change it now. So, you better hope you bet right…" Sam said before he got up and walked off.

Scamp and Danielle looked at each other for a moment. "Dexter is right Danielle… You need to think before you speak…" Scamp said before he walked off too.

Danielle was really starting to regret it now. 'Maybe I shouldn't have made Buford mad…' Danielle thought before she ran after them.

It was dark out; the train tracks had a slope attached to it and the D.E. was on top of it. Scamp passed Sam a few more bolts, Sam screwed the last of them in with his wrench. "Alright, we're done… Are you guys ready to go back to the future tomorrow?" Asked Sam. "I am!" Scamp said happily. Danielle took a moment to respond. "I… I don't know actually…" Danielle said quietly.

"Alright, that's go-…" Sam stopped abruptly after processing what Danielle just said, he then turned to her, "wait… what?" Sam said slowly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Scamp.

Danielle looked at them for a moment and sighed. "There's no point in denying it anymore… I'm in love with Dexter…" Danielle said as she looked towards the ground. "Oh, Danielle… you don't belong here! None of us do! Plus, Buford is going to come after you tomorrow! If you stay behind, Buford will most certainly catch you!" Scamp said with a begging tone.

"I know that Scamp… Trust me, I want to go home so badly… really, I do… But at the same time, I don't want to leave Dexter…" Said Danielle. "UGH!" Danielle groaned as she whipped her head up and turned her back to them. She stopped and turned around again. "I'm split here! I want to go home, but I also want to be with Dexter as well! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Danielle said loudly.

She sat down, looking at the ground in anguish. Scamp and Sam could clearly tell how distraught she was. The whole situation was really getting to her. Scamp walked up to her. "Danielle… I… I don't know… maybe-… maybe we could…" Scamp said as he placed a paw on her back. "Maybe we could take Dexter with us…" Scamp said as he turned to Sam.

Sam looked at him. "To the future…? I… I don't know about that… we could damage the spacetime-continuum, maybe even create a paradox, but the chances of a paradox are astronomically slim." Said Sam.

He walked over and kneeled next to Danielle. "Don't get me wrong Danielle… I want to take him with us, so that you could have both and be happy. But, just like the whole Buford thing… it too, is a huge gamble… and…" Sam then petted her gently, "you know, I don't want to take the risk..."

"Come on Danielle… please… make the right choice…" Begged Scamp. Danielle looked back and forth between the two for a good five seconds before she looked back down at the ground and sighed. "You're right guys… I'll come home with you…" Danielle said quietly.

Sam and Scamp sighed with relief. Sam got up and went to the back of the slope and pulled a lever. The D.E. slid backward, down the slope and onto the train tracks. The D.E. came to a stop not long after. "Wow, that worked great!" Scamp said as he walked over to the D.E..

"I've at least got to tell him goodbye." Danielle said with a saddened look. Scamp turned to her. "Come on, Danielle. Think about it. What are you gonna say to him? 'I gotta go back to the future?' I mean, he's not gonna understand that, Danielle." Scamp said as he walked back over to her. "I mean, come on, I'm in on this whole adventure with you, and I don't even understand it."

Danielle sighed, but didn't say anything. "Now, we shall proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1912, we'll destroy this infernal machine… The urge of traveling through time has become much to painful, even for me..." Said Sam. "We'd better get some sleep now, it's very late." Sam said as he waked past the two puppies and toward a camp they set up earlier.

Scamp got up and followed him. Danielle watched after them for a moment before getting up and slowly followed them.

The fire cackled and sparked, lighting up the campsite. Sam and Scamp were sound asleep. Danielle, however, was sitting up and looking at the fire, deep in her thoughts. Danielle took off her flower and looked at it for what felt like a long time. She slowly looked at Scamp sleeping next to her, and Sam sleeping on the other side of the fire.

Danielle looked back at her flower and sighed. She has made her decision.

Danielle put the flower back on her head and got up quietly, without waking them. She then went to the train tracks and walked past the D.E., she continued to walk along the train tracks toward the town.

After walking for hours, she finally arrived at the train station and walked into town. She found the saloon and walked past it, over to the alleyway where she met Dexter for the first time. She hesitated and took a deep breath.

Danielle reached her paw up and scratched the crate. She heard some movement a few seconds later and saw Dexter's head peek out. "Danielle?" Dexter said somewhat tiredly. "Hello Dexter…" Danielle said as she tried avoiding eye-contact.

Dexter caught on and realized something was wrong. "Danielle…? Are yo-… is something wrong?" Dexter said with concern as he came out of the crate and walked up to her.

Danielle took a while to respond. "I… I'm…" Danielle was having a hard time saying it. She then sighed. "I'm afraid… I have to say goodbye…" Danielle said slowly. Dexter was taken aback by this. "… What… what do you mean goodbye?" Dexter said with confusion.

"I have to leave tomorrow…" Danielle said as she hung her head. "Where will you be going?" Asked Dexter. Danielle didn't look up at him. "Home… I have to go home…" Danielle said slowly. It took Dexter a moment to respond. "Home…? Are you going to come back though?" Asked Dexter.

Danielle shook her head, still looking at the ground. "I won't be coming back…" Said Danielle. "Well, take me with you. Aside from you, I don't have anything to lose here." Dexter said as he placed a paw on her back.

Danielle shook her head again. "I can't… I want to take you with me, I really want to… but I can't…" Dexter didn't say anything for a moment. "Why not? Why can't I come with you?" Asked Dexter. Danielle sighed before she looked up into Dexter's eyes.

"Because… I don't belong here…" Said Danielle. "Well, you said you were going home so-" Dexter was cut off by her. "No, Dexter… that's not what I meant… I mean I don't belong here, in terms of time…" Dexter was confused. "What do you mean by time?" Asked Dexter.

Danielle hesitated for a moment. "To tell you the truth… I'm from the future… I came a time machine that Sam invented, and… I'm heading back to the year 1912 tomorrow. I REALLY want to take you home with me, but… Sam feared it would damage the future if you came along, this is why you can't come with me..." Danielle said with honesty.

Dexter couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a moment, he came out with his answer. "So… you're saying that you came in a time machine, and you're going back to the future tomorrow… without me? Just because Sam doesn't want me to come?" Asked Dexter.

"No, Dexter… Both Sam and Scamp want to bring you along… really, they do… but Sam doesn't want to damage the… space… time… whatever it's called. We ALL want you to come… but you can't." Said Danielle.

"Well, if Sam's worried that it COULD, damage… whatever it is… then take me along anyway." Said Dexter. Danielle shook her head. "But that's the thing, Sam doesn't want to take the risk, even though he wants to bring you along… I'm so sorry Dexter… so, SO sorry… you can't come..." Danielle said as tears formed in her eyes.

"But… before I go… I wanted to tell you that, I have never grown so close to someone like you before, I care for you deeply, I love you, from the bottom of my heart… I'm going to miss you so much, Dexter… I'll never forget you…" Danielle said slowly.

Dexter was left speechless. His expression changed into a more serious tone. "Well… you could've just spared the pain for both of us by not saying this. All you could've said was, 'I don't love you and I never want to see you again.' At least THAT would've been more polite!" Dexter said angrily as tears formed into his eyes.

"But that's not true Dexter!" Danielle said pleadingly as Dexter ran back into the crate and started sobbing seconds later.

Danielle was left heartbroken by what just happened. She silently stood still for a few long seconds. She slowly reached up and took off the flower and looked at it. After a moment, she slowly placed it down next to the entrance, and slowly walked off, her head hung low.

When she was out of the alleyway, she started crying. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE!?' Danielle couldn't think straight. She looked up and saw she was outside the saloon. She looked at it for a moment and decided to walk inside.

When she did, she went straight to the counter and sat down, looking heartbroken. The bartender saw her and recognized her. "Hey again kid, why the long face?" Asked the bartender. When Danielle didn't answer, another dog sitting close by answered for her.

"I know that look, heartbroken… I've seen it a lot of times all over the county…" Said the dog. "He was the love of my life… he was one in a million… one in a billion… one in a trillion… and I've lost him…" Danielle said sadly.

She started to sob quietly. The bartender and dog looked at each other before the bartender went up to her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Its okay kid, you'll get over him." Said the bartender gently. "No I won't! I'll never get over him!" Danielle said with denial.

The bartender looked at her sympathetically. "Look kid… I'd stay here and keep you company, but I have a job to do. I'll be here when you need me." Said the bartender as he removed his paw from her.

Danielle was devastated, she felt like all the happiness was sucked out of her. She continued to have her head down, crying into paws silently. Her eyes were raw from the tears and were hurting badly. But she didn't care, she just lost Dexter, the love of her life.


	12. Chapter 11 – Chase on Train

**Wow, I'm rolling out these chapters fast! I guess I have made up for the 2 month long wait after all! Alright guys, I wanted to tell you something before I recap. If you go to my DeviantArt profile page "MiiSwitch2", then you'll find some polls there. One of them asks who your favourite character is out of all 3 parts of this story! Another asks which of the OCs in the whole story is your favourite. You can go there and vote if you want. Now, let's recap!**

**Last time, Danielle, Sam and Scamp find the tombstone and saw that in the photograph, Sam's name has disappeared. But the tombstone and the date remained the same. After they explained to Danielle about dealing with problems, Sam warns Danielle that she is now in danger of being killed by Buford. That night, Danielle told Sam and Scamp that she was in love with Dexter and didn't want to leave him, but Sam and Scamp managed to convince her to come home with them. But Danielle, had also decided to say goodbye to Dexter, and it didn't go very well. Both were left heartbroken afterwards.**

**Okay, recap is finished! Now, I wanted to say something before I start the chapter. You guys should get some popcorn ready, because we're at the first half of the climax of this story! Now, let's start!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Chase on Train**

The sun was above the horizon, the campfire was smoking from after the fire burned out. Scamp stirred and opened his eyes. He looked to his side to say good morning to Danielle, but she wasn't there. Scamp got up and looked around, she was nowhere in sight.

Scamp went over to Sam and nudged him a few times. Sam moaned as he awoke. "What…? What's happening…?" Sam said tiredly. "Sam, its Danielle. Sh-" Scamp got cut off. "What do you want Danielle…?" Sam said as he turned over. "SAM!" Shouted Scamp.

Sam jolted awake. "H-Huh!? What?" Sam said in alarm. After a few seconds, he calmed down his breathing. He then turned to Scamp. "What is it?" Asked Sam. "Its Danielle, she's gone!" Scamp said frantically.

Sam looked around and saw that Danielle was nowhere to be found. "Oh, not again!" Sam said as he placed his head in his hand. He then sighed. "She probably went into town. If so, we gotta go find her." Sam said as he got up. Scamp's fears didn't subside. "Sam today is when Buford starts hunting her! If Danielle is in town, then she's completely vulnerable!" Scamp said with a look of panic.

"Well in that case, we need to move, NOW!" Sam said before he and Scamp ran over to their horse nearby. Sam picked up Scamp and placed him on top of the horse before he climbed onto the saddle. When Sam was up Scamp held on tight to him and Sam urged the horse to move. The horse started moving, running down the train tracks towards the town.

"Get up! Wake up boys!" Buford shouted as he kicked his friends awake. They too were at a campsite. "Buford, you want to start now? Its still early boss." Said one of them. "I've got me a runt to kill… I'm hungry…" Buford said in his bloodthirsty voice.

Danielle was looking down toward the counter, feeling depressed, she'd cry, but she couldn't, she was tired. A dog at one of the tables nearby turned to the bartender. "How many drinks did the kid have?" Asked the dog. "None! She didn't want any. Besides, she's WAY too young for a drink." Said the bartender.

As they were running by the saloon. Sam took a quick peak through the large window and saw her. "There she is!" Sam said half relieved, half urgently. Sam and Scamp ran inside and over to her.

"Danielle, we found you!" Scamp said with relief. "I've lost him Scamp… there's nothing left for me here." Danielle said as she turned to Scamp, feeling depressed. Scamp was taken aback by this. "Woah… What's wrong with you?" Asked Scamp, feeling concerned.

Sam then noticed a shot of alcohol next to her. "Wh… Danielle! Were you drinking!?" Sam said as he looked at her, appalled. The bartender walked over to them from the other side of the counter. "Relax, she hasn't. That shot of whisky is for someone else." Reassured the bartender.

Sam sighed with relief. "Okay good! I was worried for a second… Now I feel thirsty." Sam said as he picked up the shot without thinking. The bartender's eyes widened. "SAM NO!" Shouted the bartender. Sam froze as he opened his eyes. He slowly looked at what he was holding.

"GAH! What am I doing!?" Sam said as he placed it back on the counter. "Whoo… thanks bartender, that was close! I almost did it again." Sam said as he chuckled lightly.

He then got all serious and turned back to Danielle. "Anyway, come on Danielle, we need to leave." Danielle looked up at him tiredly. "Where are we going?" Asked Danielle, still feeling down. "To the train station, it's time for us to catch our train!" Said Sam enthusiastically.

"We should get moving, Buford has probably started hunting for you now. Come on sis." Said Scamp. Sam and Scamp started running for the door. But they saw that Danielle wasn't running, she was slowly walking after them, her head hung low.

Sam and Scamp looked at her sympathetically. Sam ran over to her and picked her up. With Danielle in his arms, he and Scamp burst through the doors and out of the saloon. They continued to run for the train station, as it was their ticket to the future, and their safety from Buford.

Not a minute later, Buford and his friends walked into the saloon and went over to the counter. "Bartender… I'm lookin for a puppy, she's a girl, that same one from last week, you seen her?" Buford said quietly.

The bartender hesitated for a moment, and he decided to be honest with him. "You actually JUST missed her, she was just here. She went off to the train station with the blacksmith-" Buford cut him off. "TRAIN STA-" Buford said loudly before pausing. He slowly turned his eyes toward the door behind him, growling and shaking with rage.

"COME ON BOYS! I AIN'T MISSIN' A KILL TODAY!" Buford shouted as he ran out the door with his three friends right behind him.

At the train station, Dexter was hiding in the shadows, he was depressed and just wanted to leave town. Danielle, Sam and Scamp ran onto the platform and to the window. Sam, breathing heavily, tiredly placed his free hand on the windowsill. "One ticket please…" Sam said as he tried to catch his breath.

Sam then payed for his ticket and waited at the platform. The train arrived about a minute later, it had six passenger cars attached to it, and the caboose was at the back.

After the train stopped, the doors were opened, and everyone started climbing onto the train. Danielle, Sam and Scamp went inside the fifth passenger car, closer to the back of the train.

After they got to their seat, Sam placed Danielle down next to the window while he took the aisle seat, and Scamp sat in the middle.

After everyone was aboard the train, the doors closed, and the train slowly started moving. Buford ran onto the train station platform and saw the train moving. "Come on boys! GET ON!" Buford shouted as he ran for the caboose. He jumped and landed on it with ease. His friends followed, each of them making the landing.

After about a minute of sitting in silence, Scamp turned to look at Danielle and saw that she looked really sad. "Danielle? What's wrong?" Scamp asked with a concerned voice. "Oh, you know what's wrong!" Snapped Danielle.

Scamp jumped back, "Hey woah, woah! I'm sorry Danielle, did I press a wrong button or something?" Scamp said as he leaned away from her. Danielle looked down towards her paws, shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Scamp… Its just… its Dexter... I… I loved him, so much... and now… I've lost him…" Danielle said slowly.

She then started to sob quietly. Sam and Scamp looked at her, both felt terrible about her situation. Scamp shuffled up closer to her. "Oh, Danielle… I'm so sorry… I feel so bad for you right now. If only we could bring him with us… I'd be happy if we could." Scamp said as he gently hugged his little sister.

He then turned to Sam. "Sam, are you sure we couldn't take him with us?" Asked Scamp. Sam sighed. "Listen… you don't know how badly I wanted to take him with us… but… like I said… we can't take that risk. Besides, even if we choose to take him along right now, it's already too late, we're on the train, there's no turning back now."

Scamp, still comforting her, shook his head. "Ugh… Danielle, things may have been different between us back home, but… seeing you so heartbroken, I can't stand it!"

After a few moments of silence, Sam changed the subject. "Okay guys, its time to make our move, the switch track is coming up so-…" Sam froze as he got up, he quickly sat back down and ducked low.

"Uh oh!" Sam said in a hushed tone. Scamp let go of Danielle and turned to him. "What is-" Scamp tried to speak, but Sam hit him with shushes. "SHH! It's Buford! He's on the train! He's in here with us!" Sam said quietly.

Danielle's sadness disappeared instantly as she turned to Sam with alarm. "WHAT!?" Danielle said in a hushed voice. "Buford is in the back, searching the seats! We don't have a lot of time, he's gonna find us here!" Sam whispered with a panicked voice. "Well, do something, quick!" Scamp said quietly.

Sam peeked out into the aisle and saw Buford and his friends. Buford was in the front of the group, he was checking the seats, looking for them. They were slowly moving up the aisle, getting closer and closer to where Sam, Danielle and Scamp were sitting.

Sam looked up towards the compartments above the seats and saw that just ahead of Buford, the compartment that's just behind their seats on the other side of the aisle, was filled with bags and luggage.

Sam turned to look at the window next to Danielle and saw a cord just above it, Sam knew what it would do. That was when an idea popped into his head.

"Guys, hold on to something!" Sam said quietly before he sprang up and yanked the cord as hard as he could. Everyone screamed as they lurched forward when the train came to a sudden stop.

Buford fell forward in the aisle and under the compartment filled with luggage. The bags and luggage fell out of the compartment and landed on top of Buford, trapping him under it.

Sam then jumped out of his seat. "Buford is buried guys, RUN!" Sam shouted as Scamp and Danielle jumped off the seat and ran down the aisle. "HEY! I FOUND THEM!" Buford barked to his friends.

Sam quickly grabbed a suitcase and hurled it at Buford's henchmen. The suitcase collided with them, just as they were about to open fire, knocking all three of them to the ground. Sam then darted down the aisle and away from them.

Dexter was hiding under a seat on the train, just by sheer coincidence, happened to be under the same seat that Danielle, Sam and Scamp were sitting on, and heard everything. Dexter was frozen with shock, tears streamed from his eyes as he processed what just happened. "Danielle…" Dexter said quietly.

When they arrived at the door to the passenger car, Sam picked up Danielle and Scamp and held them both with one arm. He then wrenched the door open with his free hand.

Sam carefully moved through, closing the door behind him. They're now in between the fifth and fourth passenger cars. Sam quickly grabbed onto a ladder and climbed up with his open hand.

As he neared the top, Scamp and Danielle climbed out of his arms and on top of the passenger car. This made it easier for Sam to climb the rest of the way. After they're all on top, Buford burst through the door and opened the door to the fourth passenger car.

Buford froze when he saw they weren't in there. He then heard thumping coming from above him. Buford growled as he knew where they are. However, instead of turning back, Buford ran down the aisle towards the door on the other side.

Danielle, Sam and Scamp were running across the top of the car and were approaching the gap. Buford opened the door, looked up, and saw Scamp jump across. Buford raised his gun and fired, just missing Danielle as she jumps the gap.

Sam heard the gun fire and saw the smoke. Sam stopped just before the gap, where Buford fired again, thinking he was going to jump. Sam then jumped across the gap to the third car after duping him.

Buford, enraged, started climbing the ladder to the third car. When they reached the gap between the third and second cars, Sam picked up both puppies again and began to climb down the ladder.

Buford made it on top of the ladder and saw that they were gone again. Buford knew they switched on him and he started running across the third passenger car. When they reached the bottom, Sam opened the door to the second car and advanced forward.

Buford reached the gap between the third and second cars and jumped over. Sam reached the other end of the second passenger car, still holding both puppies with his arm. He opened the door and reached across; he opened the door to the final passenger car and ran inside.

Buford reached the gap between the first and second cars and jumped down into the door frame of the first car.

Sam was at the other end of the car, opening the door. Just as he saw Buford at the other end raising his gun, Sam quickly shut the door, just as Buford opened fire. The door blocked the bullet from hitting him.

They were now in between the first passenger car and the tender. Sam quickly helped Scamp up the ladder. "Pass me a piece of wood, quick!" Sam called out to him as he set Danielle down.

Scamp grabbed a piece of wood and dropped it down to Sam. Sam caught the piece of wood and stuck it between the doorknob and the connector of the two cars, wedging the door shut.

Sam then pulled a lever and uncoupled the passenger cars from the tender as Danielle jumped and onto the ground, Danielle saw that the train was stopped just before the switch track. Danielle ran over to the switch and pushed the lever, switching the tracks.

While she was doing that, Sam and climbed the ladder and he and Scamp moved across the pieces of wood that filled the tender, and to the cab of the train. Luckily, the conductor got off the train and was with everyone else, investigating what happened and left the train completely unattended.

Sam then pushed a lever and the black locomotive started moving. The conductor didn't have time to react to the train moving, leaving him and the passengers behind.

Danielle ran over and jumped, Sam reached down and caught her in mid-air. He then hoisted her into the cab and the train went off on the switched track, toward the D.E.

Sam blew the train whistle and was laughing. "I've wanted to do this all my life!" Sam said happily. Danielle and Scamp looked at each other, both were glad that their owner and best friend was having fun.

Dexter got off the passenger cars and saw the train heading off. He instantly knew who was on there and decided to go after it. But Dexter knew there was no way he'd catch up. However, he knew the area well enough and ran into the trees next to the tracks, taking a shortcut.

The door to the first passenger car violently burst open, Buford saw that the locomotive was nowhere to be seen. But then, Buford saw the plumes of smoke in the distance and knew where they were going.

Buford jumped off the passenger car and started to run down the track the train went down. His friends jumped out after him, but they didn't follow him. Instead, they just stood there, watching him running off.

"You know what I think? I think Buford's lost it." Said one of them. "Yeah, even I'm not that desperate…" Said another. The third friend didn't say anything, all he did was nod in agreement.

The locomotive continued to ride down the rails, getting closer and closer to the D.E.. The three of them hoped that the plan will work this time, as it would most likely be their last chance at getting home.


	13. Chapter 12 – Ride the Rails

**Man... I never thought that this would happen again... Hey guys! I'm here again with chapters 12 AND 13! You see, this was going to be one chapter, but upon finishing, it was well beyond 3000 words, so I'm choosing to split it in two and release them back to back. Remember in the last author note when I said that chapter 11 was the first half of the climax? Yeah, make it a third. I didn't think I would end up splitting this chapter in half. Anyway, I hope you have some new popcorn, because this is going to have you at the edge of your seat! Just... don't use the popcorn from the last chapter... no seriously... don't...  
**

**Anyway... RECAP!**

**Last time, Sam and Scamp head off to town and find Danielle in the saloon. They then head off to the train station. Buford shows up shortly after and the bartender told him where they went.**

**Now I know, It was probably a stupid move to make, but to be fair, the bartender would rather not lie, because well... this is Buford we're talking about! Anyway...**

**Our trio arrive at the train station and get their ticket. When they climb aboard, after Danielle went into detail on what happened the previous night, and after Scamp comforts her, they find that Buford was on the train as well. After a trapping Buford, a thrilling chase occurred. Eventually, Danielle, Sam and Scamp make it to the front of the train and stol- BORROWED it. Before the whole chase, Dexter heard everything and went after them by cutting through a forest. Buford went after them too, but he followed them by the train tracks. His friends however, didn't follow him, believing he has finally gone insane.**

**Alright, recap is over, let's start!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Ride the Rails**

The D.E. sat motionless on the train tracks, the locomotive was slowly approaching it from behind. Sam pulled a lever and stopped the train, just touching the D.E.

Sam jumped out of the cab and onto the ground, followed by Danielle and Scamp. Sam went into the D.E. and took out the tires they removed from the previous night. He then attached a wooden frame to the front of the train and started loading the tires into it.

As he was doing that, Danielle opened the passenger side door and she and Scamp reached inside and pulled out three cylinders. All of them were wrapped in yarn, each with a different colour and number.

One of them was green and was marked with the number 1. Another was yellow, marked with the number 2. The third was red, marked with the number 3.

They carried them to Sam. "What are these things anyway?" Asked Danielle. Sam went over to them and took the three cylinders from them. "My own version of Presto logs. Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to burn hotter and longer. I use 'em in my forge so I don't have to stoke it."

As Sam walked towards the cab with both puppies behind him, he explained what they do. "These three in the furnace will ignite sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster."

Sam then loaded them into the cab. "Alright guys, get in the D.E., we're ready to roll!" Said Sam with a determined look. Danielle and Scamp started running for the D.E. and Sam started climbing the ladder and into the cab.

Dexter was running past tree by tree until he saw the tracks, and the locomotive. Dexter didn't stop, he continued to run for the train.

"Ready to roll!" Scamp said as he reached over and closed the passenger side door to the D.E., Sam blew the train whistle and pulled the lever. The train slowly started moving and it began to push the D.E.. Danielle and Scamp lurched forward slightly upon contact.

Dexter ran as fast as he could, he took a great leap and grabbed onto the ladder at the back of the tender and began to climb. Buford was running at full speed, slowly gaining on the slow-moving train.

Sam held up his walkie talkie. "Danielle, are the time circuits on?" Asked Sam. Danielle in the driver's seat, leaned to her right and twisted the lever. The time circuits turned on, showing the destination, current date, and last time departed.

"Check, Sam!" Danielle said after pressing the button on the walkie talkie. Sam then gave the next set of instructions. "Input the destination time! 'July 30th, 1912, 5:30 a.m.'" Said Sam. Danielle typed in the date on the keypad and the exact date and time popped up on the destination time. Scamp checked and saw that it was the right time of day as well. "Check!" Said Danielle.

Dexter reached the top of the ladder and saw Sam. He barked to try and get his attention, but Sam didn't hear him. Scamp then grabbed the walkie talkie from Danielle. "Okay, we're cruising at a steady 20 mph Sam!" Said Scamp on the walkie talkie.

"I'm throwing in the Presto logs!" Sam said before he opened the furnace door. He then threw them in one at a time in order by number. After doing so, he closed the furnace. He then raised the walkie talkie up again.

"Guys, the gauge on the dashboard will tell us the boiler temperature. It's colour-coded to indicate when each log will fire, 'green, yellow and red.' Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration." Sam then changed his tone. "Hopefully we'll hit 88 mph before the needle gets much past 2000." Said Sam.

Scamp then spoke into the walkie talkie again. "Why? Wh- What happens after it hits 2000?" Asked Scamp. Sam then cheerfully came out with his answer. "The whole boiler explodes!"

Danielle and Scamp looked at each other with concern. "Great…" Danielle said nervously.

Buford was right behind the train; he leaped and grabbed the ladder with hit teeth. Dexter was almost at the other side of the tender. He was about to start barking again to get Sam's attention when the needle on the gauge entered the green area. Plume of sparks and green smoke came out of the funnel, the train suddenly sped up.

Dexter was knocked back slightly, and Buford held on. Danielle, Scamp and Sam all lurched backward from the sudden speed-boost.

Danielle looked at the speed gauge and called out the speed. "Hey Sam, we just hit 35!" Danielle said into the walkie talkie. "Alright, I'm coming over!" Sam said before putting away the walkie talkie. Sam then climbed out of the train window and onto the ledge.

Dexter reached the end of the tender and barked loudly. Sam froze for a moment before shrugging. Sam slowly inched across the ledge and was halfway to the D.E. when Scamp looked at the temperature gauge. The needle was approaching the yellow area.

"Sam, hold on to something! The yellow log is about to blow!" Scamp said loudly into the walkie talkie. Another explosion occurred from the funnel. This time, it was slightly larger, and it erupted yellow smoke.

The train suddenly accelerated again. Danielle and Scamp recoiled from it. Sam held on. Dexter, in the cab, was knocked from the window ledge and landed on the train floor. Buford was at the top of the ladder, but was knocked backward, he grabbed onto the ladder to stop himself from flying off.

Danielle grabbed the walkie talkie. "We just passed 45 mph!" Said Danielle. Sam reached the other side and was at the front of the train.

Dexter climbed back over to the window and barked as loud as he could. Sam still didn't hear him. Dexter leaned back into the cab. 'Ugh! How am I going to get his attention?' Thought Dexter hopelessly. He then looked up and noticed a string above him. Dexter knew what to do now.

Sam turned a corner and looked down on the D.E. with uncertainty. He took a deep breath and was ready to step across.

But then.

The train horn went off. Sam froze when he heard it. Danielle and Scamp heard it too and looked at each other in confusion.

Dexter let go of the string and peered back out the window. Sam looked back towards the cab and saw Dexter. Sam gasped. "Dexter!?" Sam said loudly.

"Sam, what's happening?" Asked Danielle. Sam took out the walkie talkie. "Danielle, open the passenger side door! You're not going to believe who it is!" Sam said happily. Danielle obliges and opened the door.

She gasped when she saw Dexter waving at her. "Danielle!" Dexter said happily. "Dexter!" Shouted Danielle, still in shock. "I love you!" Dexter said as he turned his eyes away. Danielle's look of shock turned into happiness.

"Danielle! What's happening?" Scamp said as he pulled her in. "Its Dexter! He's on the train!" Danielle said happily. "Dexter…?" Scamp said as he turned his eyes to look down. He didn't know how to react to this.

"Guys! I'm going to go back for him! Keep calling out the speed!" Sam shouted into the walkie talkie. Scamp looked out the driver's side window and saw the windmill passing by, their failsafe point. He quickly looked at the speed gauge and it read 55 mph. He quickly grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Sam, we passed the windmill, we're passed 55, you're not going to make it!" Said Scamp. "Well then I guess we'll have to take Dexter with us!" Said Sam loudly.

He then turned to Dexter. "Dexter! Climb out to me!" Sam said as he gestured with his hand. "Uh, I don't think I can!" Dexter said with uncertainty. "You can do it Dexter! Just don't look down!" Sam said as he began to inch his way back.

Dexter looked at the ground and saw how fast it was whizzing by. Dexter looked back at Sam, feeling nervous. "I looked…" Dexter said to himself. He then took a deep breath and slowly climbed out of the window and onto the ledge.

"We've hit 60 mph!" Shouted Scamp. Danielle continued to watch Dexter intently, hoping he would make it safely. Dexter and Sam continued to slowly inch toward each other and were getting close.

Scamp looked at the temperature gauge and his eyes widened with fear. The needle was about to enter the red zone. "SAM! THE RED LOG IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" Scamp shouted into the walkie talkie. Sam and Dexter were about to reach each other when…

BOOM!


	14. Chapter 13 – The Fateful Turn

**Okay, no recap! Its back to back! LET'S CONTUINE!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Fateful Turn**

The funnel of the train exploded. Sparks and red smoke blew out violently from the top, fire came out of the funnel like a torch. Sam and Dexter screamed as they were thrown off balance. Dexter fell but grabbed onto the ledge. Sam grabbed onto a broken pipe on the side of the boiler, both were holding on for dear life.

The train went faster and the D.E. was sent into a wheelie for a few seconds before the front wheels touched down onto the track.

The door to the furnace blew off its hinges. Screws flew out of the side of the boiler from the extreme pressure.

"OH NO!" Danielle screamed with horror. "This isn't good!" Scamp said as he peeked out of the D.E. and saw them dangling above the ground. Sam tried to climb back up onto the ledge, but the broken pipe threatened to give, Sam couldn't move.

"Dexter! Hold on!" Sam shouted. "I'm trying!" Dexter shouted back with fear. But just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Sam and Dexter heard sinister laughing coming from above them, it sounded too familiar.

Sam and Dexter slowly looked up and there, emerging from the red smoke, was Buford, looking at them with an evil smirk. He has them where he wants them. "Hello blacksmith… Hangin' in there huh?"

"BUFORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" Sam shouted with horror. "Doin' what I shoudda done when ya first came into town smithie!" Buford said he glared down at him. "BUFORD, THAT'S SUICIDE! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Shouted Sam, ignoring what Buford said.

Danielle and Scamp watched on in fear. "NO!" Danielle said loudly. She jumped onto the passenger side door of the D.E. and use it to climb on top of the D.E. "Danielle what are you doing!?" Scamp asked loudly.

Danielle turned to him. "Distracting Buford, you go save Sam and Dexter!" Danielle said to him, "NO DANIELLE!" Shouted Scamp, but it was already too late, Danielle ran off towards the train.

Buford's smile turned into a maniacal laugh as he slowly pulled out his gun. "It's lights out for you, blacksmith!" Buford said as he slowly raised his gun and clicked it. But then, a piece of the broken funnel hit his gun out of his paw just as he fired, missing both Sam and Dexter.

"Hey Buford!" Danielle said loudly. Buford turned to her, his eyes red with rage. "It's me you want! I'm RIGHT here." Danielle said threateningly. "DANIELLE, NO!" Shouted Dexter. But both Buford and Danielle ignored him. "Fine by me! A gun would kill you too fast anyway…" Buford said with his bloodthirsty voice.

Buford lunged at Danielle, but she took a great leap and right on top of him, biting into his fur, sinking her teeth deep into him. Buford howled with pain and tried to throw her off, but Danielle didn't let go.

Scamp looked on in fear. "DANIELLE!" Scamp shouted. "I have to help her!" He was about to go up and help her, but then he stopped, he slowly turned his head to look at Sam and Dexter.

Time slowed down to him as he slowly looked back and forth between Danielle fighting Buford, and Dexter and Sam on the verge of falling to their deaths.

Scamp then remembered what Danielle had said to him back in 1911.

'In my opinion, someone who is willing to keep family members safe, protecting those who need protecting, and sticking up for the ones you love. It makes having you as a brother, the best thing I can ever have in my life.'

There was a part of it that stuck out to him and kept on playing back.

'Protecting those who need protecting…'

'Protecting those who need protecting…'

'Protecting those who need protecting…'

The words echoed in his head repeatedly, and Scamp realized what the right choice was. He turned his head towards his sister. "I hope you know what you're doing Danielle…" Scamp said to her, knowing that she wouldn't hear her.

He then heard the sound of hovering from inside the D.E., Scamp turned to the source and saw that on the floor of the D.E., there sat the hoverboard. Scamp instantly knew what to do. He quickly grabbed the walkie talkie and peeked out of the D.E.

"Sam, I'm going to slip you the hoverboard!" Scamp shouted into the walkie talkie. Sam heard him and turned his head to him and nodded. Scamp grabbed the hoverboard and held it out. He was about to release it when Sam shouted at him. "SCAMP! WATCH OUT!"

Scamp turned his head around and saw that the D.E. was about to crash into a sign that said, 'Track ends ¼ mile.' Scamp screamed and ducked back into the D.E., right before it plowed through the wooden sign.

Buford had Danielle pinned down, claw on her throat and was about to deliver a fatal blow to her, when a piece of the sign flew into him, causing him to lose his grip on her. Danielle got up and whipped her claw into the side of Buford's head.

Scamp leaned out and set the hoverboard back to where it was. "Sam! Ready Sam!?" Called out Scamp. Sam quickly nodded. "CATCH IT!" Scamp shouted as he let go of the hoverboard. The pink floating board flew backward towards Sam, and his foot got caught in its strap.

Sam had the 'I caught it!?' look on his face. "YES! YES!" Scamp said as be banged his paw on the edge of the D.E.

Sam quickly turned to Dexter and saw that he was barely holding on. "HELP ME!" Cried Dexter. "Hold on Dexter!" Sam said as he reached for him. But then, his paws gave away. Dexter screamed as he lost his grip. But Sam managed to catch him and pull him up.

"YES!" Scamp cheered as Sam climbed his way to the D.E. with Dexter in his arm. "You did it Scamp!" Sam said happily as he and Dexter climbed into the D.E., Sam then closed the door behind them. "We're safe now…" Sam said as he sighed with relief.

Scamp look of happiness changed into fear as he remembered Danielle. "Wait, no! Danielle's still out there!" Shouted Scamp. "WHAT!?" Sam and Dexter said at the same time.

Sam was about to open the door again, when the D.E. started to light up. They've hit 88 mph. "NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Scamp said as he tried to open the door. But Sam stopped him. "Scamp! It's already too late! We're heading out!" Sam said as he restrained him.

Scamp tried to break free, but there was no way to break Sam's grip on him. The D.E. was approaching the edge of the bridge.

Buford had Danielle pinned again, but his grip slowly loosened as he looked ahead and saw the edge of the bridge. Danielle pushed him off and was about to hit him again when she noticed his facial expression.

Danielle turned and just in time to see Scamp in the back window of the D.E. "DANIELLEEE!" Was the last thing she heard Scamp say before the D.E. departed to the future.

Danielle was in shock, she couldn't believe what just happened. "NO!" Danielle said with horror.

Both Danielle and Buford screamed as they were thrown into the air after the train went over the edge. The boiler then exploded as the train plummets into the pond with a huge splash.

The sun was just below the horizon. The twilight morning was quiet. The silence was interrupted with three small explosions. When the third explosion occurred, the D.E. suddenly appeared and flew across the bridge, coming to a stop after crossing.

Sam, Scamp and Dexter were in shock. Danielle failed to make it back. "Danielle… DANIELLE!" Scamp was starting to freak out. Sam tired to calm him down. "It's okay, Scamp! I-" Sam was cut off by Scamp.

"It's okay…? IT'S OKAY!? DANIELLE WAS JUST LEFT-" Scamp's shouting was cut off by Sam. "Scamp calm down! Now, I-" Scamp cut him off again. "CALM!? SAM! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HA-"

"SCAMP! LET ME SPEAK!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. That made Scamp shut up. Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. "Now… I know what to do… I'm not going to destroy the time machine… I'm going to fix it and save her!" Sam said with a determined tone. Scamp just looked at him, his expression still fearful, but he nodded in agreement.

Dexter, however, wasn't listening. Sam and Scamp both noticed his look of fear, and they were going to ask about it, but Dexter spoke first. "Guys…" Dexter's breathing sped up. "What?" Asked Sam. The single word Dexter said next, was the worst thing to ever happen. "TRAIN!" Dexter shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sam and Scamp turned to look forward and to their horror, a locomotive was heading straight for them. "GUYS, GET OUT!" Yelled Sam. The passenger side door opened and all three of them jumped out, just before the train collided with the D.E.

The D.E. fell to pieces and shattered everywhere, it got demolished. The train continued to move without stopping. When it passed, they were able to see the wreckage. Pieces of the D.E. were scattered everywhere, most of which fell over the bridge.

Sam, Scamp and Dexter were too shocked to move. After standing there for several seconds, Sam was the first to speak. "NO! Th-… the time machine… it's GONE!" Sam said in horror. "And if its gone… then that means…" Dexter said slowly. Sam then finished his sentence. "We can't save her! And if we can't save her… that means… Danielle… is gone…"

The words hit Scamp like a bullet. He didn't say anything for what felt like forever as he processed what just happened. "Danielle… is gone…?" Scamp said quietly as tears formed in his eyes.

Scamp had failed to save Danielle, his youngest sister. He had failed to keep her safe. Scamp... had failed her...

He then looked up into the sky and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	15. Chapter 14 – Surprise at Home

**Oh man, I still can't believe what happened in the last chapter... and I'm the one who WROTE IT! In case you didn't know what happened, I'm going to recap both chapters 12 and 13 since they were released back to back. Okay, if I'm not missing anything, let's recap!**

**Last time, our time traveling trio arrive at the D.E. and they started rolling, Dexter and Buford also hitched a ride onto the train. Dexter tried desperately to get Sam's attention, without much luck. He finally did after blowing the train whistle. Danielle was overjoyed when she saw him. While Dexter and Sam slowly inched towards each other, the third Presto log went off, causing the funnel to explode. It threw them off balance and left them dangling above the fast moving ground below them. But it doesn't end there, things got even worse. Buford showed up on top of the locomotive and was ready to shoot Sam down. Danielle went out and kept Buford distracted by dragging him into a fight. Scamp wanted to help her, but he chose to help Sam and Dexter, being that they're about to fall. Scamp passed Sam the hoverboard and he and Dexter made it to the D.E., but they quickly realized that Danielle was still out there. But they didn't have enough time to save her. The D.E. left to the future without her, and she and Buford went over the edge with the train. The D.E. arrived in 1912, and Sam vowed that he would fix the D.E. and go back and save her. But before he could, a train came by and smashed it to bits. This meant they couldn't save her... Danielle was gone...**

**Man... well, the climax is over now... let's see what happens now...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Surprise at Home**

Scamp's words echoed across the town, none of them had left the wreckage. Scamp, Dexter and Sam found it hard believe. But they had to. Danielle was gone. Sam was down on all fours, looking towards the ground trying to hold in the tears, Dexter was crying into his paws. Scamp wasn't much better; he too was crying silently.

Sam slowly looked up at the wreckage and saw the flux capacitor. The very thing that made time travel possible. It was beaten, cracked, and it fizzled out. He then noticed the hoverboard. It miraculously was left unharmed. But nobody cared.

"I can't believe it… I just can't!" Sam said as he clenched his fists in denial. He then opened his eyes as he realized something. "Our family… what will they say…? What will I say…? HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO THEM!?" Sam said loudly as he grabbed his hair in panic.

Sam continued to pace around, contemplating what to say, with no luck. Dexter was devastated. "No… Danielle! I loved you so much! Why did you go up against Buford!?" Dexter said as he continued to sob.

Scamp still couldn't believe that his sister was gone. "I can't believe it… I promised myself that I would keep her safe! But… I failed… I couldn't save her… and now… Danielle is gone… I failed her…" Scamp said as tears streamed down his face. "What kind of brother am I if I couldn't protect the ones I love!?"

Sam managed to stop and compose himself. He then kneeled next to the crying puppies. "Guys… we have to go, home now…" Sam said gently. Neither Scamp nor Dexter tried to argue, they knew he was right, they had to go home.

Sam then picked up both of them and held them in each of his arms and slowly began to walk back to their house.

Eventually, they arrived at the Darling residence. When they reached the gate, Sam spoke for the first time since leaving the wreckage. "Well… here we are… we're home…" Sam said as he placed down both of them on the steps. Together, they slowly strode up the concrete path in sadness and made a right turn to the side of the house.

"And everything is back to normal…" Said Sam. "Well… not all the way…" Said Scamp, who couldn't cry anymore. "Yeah… because Danielle… is gone…" Sam said as he stopped and looked down to the ground.

Then they heard a familiar voice. "Oh boys!" Said the voice. Scamp brushed it off. "I'm just hearing things…" Dexter's ears perked up, "You heard it too?" Dexter asked as he turned to Sam. "I thought I was the only one." Said Sam. The three of them looked at each other in alarm and turned to where the voice came from, and gasped.

To their utter shock. There, at the gate, stood Danielle, she was totally fine. They looked at her for a moment, trying to process if their hallucinating. But they weren't.

"Could it be…?" Sam said quietly before his expression turned from shock, into happiness. Scamp was overjoyed and started running towards her.

Danielle sat down and held out her front paws with a smile. Scamp sprinted down the concrete path, tears of joy flowing down his face. "Danielle!" Scamp cried with happiness. When he reached her, he threw his paws around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He rubbed his head against her's until he finally let go of her after a few long seconds.

When he did, Sam had already run over and knelt down. He picked up Danielle and hugged her. "You're alive, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sam said joyfully as he held her out. After a moment, he gently placed her down onto the ground.

Danielle then laid her eyes on Dexter. They both looked at each other with happiness before running up to one another. They kissed upon reaching each other. They broke it after a solid 10 seconds and rubbed their heads together.

The two of them walked back over to Scamp and Sam. Sam, with his look of joy, asked the question. "But… how? How did you survive? How did you get back here safe and sound?" Asked Sam.

Danielle's smile grew. "Well, you guys won't believe what happened! I'll tell you… with a flashback! Narrator, hit it!"

You got it Danielle!

* * *

Buford had Danielle pinned again, but his grip slowly loosened as he looked ahead and saw the edge of the bridge. Danielle pushed him off and was about to hit him again when she noticed his facial expression.

Danielle turned and just in time to see Scamp in the back window of the D.E. "DANIELLEEE!" Was the last thing she heard Scamp say before the D.E. departed to the future.

Danielle was in shock; she couldn't believe what just happened. "NO!" Danielle said with horror.

Both Danielle and Buford screamed as they were thrown into the air after the train went over the edge.

As Danielle flew through the air, her thoughts were panicking. 'I'm dead! I'M DEAD! I'M SO DEAD!' Thought Danielle.

But then, she was suddenly caught in mid-air. Danielle stopped screaming, frozen with shock. Danielle looked down and saw Buford and the train.

"NOOOOO!" Buford screamed as he fell with the locomotive. The boiler then exploded as the train plummets into the pond with a huge splash, taking Buford down with it.

The D.E. slowly flew down and Danielle touched down onto the ground next to the tracks.

Danielle looked at who saved her and saw that a familiar puppy had caught her, his body was tied to a rope, which was tied to a flying D.E.

Danielle saw the back of the puppy it was gray, and she recognized it. "Scamp…?" Danielle asked slowly.

The puppy then spoke. "I'm not him, but you were close." Said the puppy before releasing her and leaning back to a sitting position. Danielle was finally able to see who saved her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was someone she wasn't expecting to see.

The puppy looked like Scamp, but his paws and ears were a tan colour, his eyes were gray, his nose was brown, and his collar was green. It was Scamp's future son, it was Champ!

"Wh… Champ!?" Danielle said with shock.

Champ untied the rope from his body. "Yep, that's me!" Champ said with a smile as the D.E. slowly landed next to them. After it did, another puppy poked her head out from the D.E. "Hi Auntie!" The puppy said cheerfully as she waved at Danielle.

Danielle didn't know her, but she looked like Angel, but her fur was the same colour as Champ's ears and paws, except for the tip of her paws, they're cream coloured, her eyes were also gray, her nose was brown, and her collar was magenta.

"Uh, who are you?" Danielle asked slowly. "I'm Angela! Champ's sister!" The puppy said cheerfully. "We saved you Auntie!" Said Angela as she jumped out of the D.E., went over to her and happily rubbed her head against Danielle's. Champ then joined in.

Danielle was still a little shocked at what's going on, but her shock slowly turned into happiness. "Thank you so much… You saved my life!" Danielle said happily. "You're welcome!" Said Angela.

After they separated, Champ then went over to the D.E. "Come on, let's get you home. Everyone who was with you are going to be so happy to see you, especially Dad!" Champ said with a smile.

Together, the three of them jumped into the D.E. and Champ untied the other end of the rope from the steering wheel. The D.E. started up and slowly rose into the air. Danielle then typed the destination time to about a half hour after Dexter, Sam and Scamp arrived in 1912.

"By the way, how do you have the D.E.? I thought Sam was going to destroy it?" Asked Danielle. "Oh, it did. It got smash to pieces by a train just after they made it back to 1912. Which explains why they didn't comeback to save you. Simply because they couldn't." Said Champ. Danielle wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Wait, it did? Then how did you…" Danielle trailed off when Champ came out with his answer. "Remember when Buster stole the time machine back- er… forward…? in 1914?" Asked Champ. Danielle nodded before Champ continued.

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one who stole it. We took a joyride too!" Said Champ. Danielle was going to speak, but Champ continued, "While you and Sam were tending to Dad after he passed out, me and Angela quickly snuck past you and took the D.E., right after Buster returned it after using it. Then we came back here and saved you! This is why the D.E. is flying right now, because it hasn't been struck by the lightning yet." Said Champ.

Danielle still had another question. "But… how did you know when to come back here at the right time? How did you know what will happen?" Asked Danielle. Angela then piped in. "Simple, you told us!" Angela said in her cheery tone.

Danielle was confused. "I did…?" Asked Danielle. "Well, adult you to be more specific." Said Champ. "She knew what would happen and told us to go save you. She knew because she already experienced it when she was younger, it already happened to her! This means that when the day eventually comes, you'll be telling us what happened on this day, and when. Leading us to go back in time and save you. The whole thing repeats again, and again, and again. It's a loop!" Said Champ.

Danielle had a hard time processing that, but she understood what he meant. She smiled yet again. "Wow, way to go future me!" Said Danielle. Champ and Angela smiled. "Okay Auntie, let's get you home now!" Said Champ.

Champ turned the D.E. around and accelerated it to 88 mph. After lighting up a bright blue, a bright flash swept over the windshield. When it subsided, they were flying above the town. Champ slowly landed the D.E. at Park Ave.

The passenger door opened, and Danielle jumped out. "Thanks again guys, for saving me." Danielle said with a smile. "No problem!" Said Champ.

Both he and Angela happily waved at her. Danielle waved back before Angela closed the door and the D.E. slowly rose up into the sky and flew off. With a bright flash of blue light, the D.E. was gone.

Danielle turned back towards her house down the street and started running towards it.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Said Danielle, finishing her explanation. Dexter, Sam and Scamp didn't move for several seconds. "Wow… Danielle being saved by her future nephew and niece, I did not see that coming!" Sam said as he turned to Dexter and Scamp.

Scamp was feeling so happy. "Oh man, if my future puppies were here right now… words can't describe how much I love them right now!" Scamp said happily.

Danielle then turned to Sam. "By the way, Champ said something about this being a loop. What did he mean exactly?" Asked Danielle.

Sam thought for a moment. "That Danielle, was a type of time paradox." Said Sam. Danielle and Scamp quickly looked him in alarm. Sam caught on and immediately reassured them. "BUT, it's not a paradox that can destroy the universe, if played correctly. Let me explain."

"This kind of paradox is called a 'Bootstrap Paradox'. It's where a set of events have no beginning and no end. For example, event A causes event B, event B causes event C. This is where the paradox occurs. Event C is the cause of event A, which causes event B, which causes event C, which leads back to A. It's a loop. Where the last event, was the cause of the first. Hence, there is no beginning, and there is no end. That's a Bootstrap Paradox." Explained Sam.

"This means when the future comes around in about a year and a half, you will be playing the role of future Danielle, telling Champ and Angela to save your past self. So that she could grow up and do the same thing. If you don't tell them, your past self will not be saved, and you would disappear from existence. So… just don't forget to tell them... Do you get it Danielle?" Asked Sam.

It was a lot to take in, but Danielle took his word for it and slowly nodded. Sam smiled. "Okay, good!"

Scamp then shook his head and sighed. "Danielle… I'm so sorry…" Scamp said as he looked at the ground. This caught everyone off guard. Danielle, Dexter and Sam looked at him. "For what?" Asked Danielle.

Scamp took a moment to respond. "For not saving you… I could've chosen to save you from Buford. But because I didn't… You were lucky my kids showed up… I could've saved you, but I chose not to… I promised myself I would keep you safe, and… I failed…" Scamp said slowly and sadly.

Danielle looked at him sympathetically for a moment. "Scamp…" Said Danielle. Scamp looked up at her, she then started to speak, "You didn't save me. Instead, you saved Sam and Dexter's lives. They would've fallen to their deaths if you chose to help me."

Danielle moved closer to him. "You chose to save them over me because you knew who needed it more. When I said, 'protecting those who need protecting,' you protected those who needed it the most."

Danielle then placed a paw on Scamp's back and smiled warmly. "In my eyes… You didn't fail… You made the right choice, Scamp…"

Scamp once again threw his paws around her and hugged her warmly. "Aww… that's so sweet Danielle." Sam said as he smiled. After a few seconds of silence, Sam then spoke up again. "Aren't you going to ask him to let go of you?" Asked Sam.

Danielle took a moment to respond. "No… not now… I'm letting him hug me for as long as he likes… after everything he's been through emotionally, he's earned it…" Danielle said with a smile.

Sam and Dexter looked at each other, Sam grinned. It became clear that a huge bond had formed between the two siblings. Before, they didn't exactly get along sometimes, but the whole trip through time revealed how much they cared for each other. Something Sam never would've thought he'd see.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Reunion

**Well, I can easily say that the record for longest chapter has been broken yet again! By exactly 100 words, 3098 - 3198! Hey guys, we're at chapter 15! We're almost done here after nearly 14 months... I think this story will be finished just in time for the new year, the new decade! Now, recap!**

**Last time, not much happened. Dexter, Sam and Scamp were devastated by the loss of Danielle... or so they thought. Because when they got home, the unthinkable happened! Danielle was miraculously alive and well. Much to the absolute joy of Dexter, Sam and Scamp. Danielle then revealed how she made it home. Turns out that Champ and Angela (Scamp and Angel's puppies), took the D.E. while they were in the future, went back in time and saved Danielle from death. After that, they introduced themselves and brought her home. Scamp then apologized to Danielle for not saving her. But Danielle comforted him by telling him that saving Dexter and Sam instead of her, was the right choice. Scamp felt much better after that.**

**So, there's most likely ONE more chapter before the epilogue that ends off this 3-part story. However, It might come out this week. If not, probably next week. This is because I'm going to go traveling to visit with some family members for a week. I'm most likely going to work on chapter 16 and MAYBE upload it while there. Either that, or I wait till I get home. But, chances are, it's going to be released in time for the new year.**

**Now, I've been going for long enough, let's start!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Reunion**

It took a while, but Scamp had finally separated from Danielle, feeling a lot better about his decision. Sam then changed the subject. "Now, we should go insi-… oh, wait." Sam stopped and turned to Dexter. "What'll we do about you Dexter? You're now permanently in 1912." Said Sam.

Dexter's smile faded. "I… I don't know what to do now…" Said Dexter slowly. Scamp thought for a moment. "I know, you can join the family, you can live here with us!" Said Scamp. "What?" Said Dexter in surprise. Sam smiled. "Yeah, that can work just fine! Well, if Mom and Dad say yes though… It's no guarantee, but it just might work…" Said Sam.

"But how will you convince them?" Asked Scamp. Sam's smile faded. "Um… huh… I guess I'll have to come up with a good story then." Said Sam. Danielle then stood up. "But right now, I think we should get their attention." Said Danielle.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we've been, because to them, we've been gone for a whole day, while we've been gone for a little longer. And by a little longer, I mean literally weeks…" Sam said flatly.

Sam pulled out his pocket watch and peeked at it. "It's 10 past 6. Everyone should be waking up right now. That being the case, Scamp should go and get my parents." Said Sam. Scamp tilted his head. "Why me?" Asked Scamp.

"Well, Danielle is staying out here with Dexter, I have to as well because the doors are locked. So… that's why." Said Sam. "You can get in through the doggie door in the backyard. We'll wait out here until you get back." Sam said as he petted him.

Scamp then nodded and walked off to the back. He then saw the doggie door, Scamp took a deep breath and walked in. Scamp felt good to be back in his house, he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairs, but then he saw the rest of his family.

Annette and Colette were already awake, looking at where Danielle would've been sleeping. "Danielle still isn't here… Scamp is still gone as well!" Annette said quietly as she looked towards Scamp's bed.

"Okay, I'm getting scared here. I haven't seen Danielle and Scamp since that whole soap thing yesterday morning, and we haven't seen Sam at all yesterday. Where could they have gone?" Colette said with a highly concerned voice, but trying to be quiet, so that she wouldn't wake up everyone else.

The two of them were unaware that Scamp had just entered the living room and was standing behind them. "Uh… girls?" Scamp said quietly.

Colette jumped and Annette gasped as they whipped their heads around. "Don't do that-…" Colette hissed, but gasped when she saw him, "Scamp!?" Colette shock. She and Annette ran up to him. "Where have you been?" Asked Annette, "Is Danielle with you?" Asked Colette.

"Don't worry, Danielle is with me, and Sam is back too. As for where we've been… actually I should've said when… uh… let's just say you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Said Scamp. "Danielle and Sam are back!?" Colette said quietly.

"Yeah, Sam sent me inside to get Jim Dear and Darling. He'd do it, but the doors are locked so he can't." Said Scamp. Annette was trying to contain her excitement. "Oh, this is great news! We've missed you guys so much, including you Scamp."

Scamp smiled. "I've missed you guys too…" His sisters weren't expecting him to say that. They didn't know what to say. "What the… There's something different about you Scamp. But I can't pin-point it." Said Annette.

"Well, that's probably because I haven't seen you for like, 10 days." Said Scamp quietly. His sisters looked at him confused. "Uh… you were only gone for like… 1 day." Said Annette. Scamp then remembered what Sam said. "Huh…? O- oh right, I forgot… and Sam told me about this…" Scamp said under his breath.

"Told you about what?" Asked Colette. "N- Nothing, nothing." Said Scamp quickly. They were about to question it, when Scamp changed the subject. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me out here. Danielle and Sam are waiting out in the backyard, and I need you to help me get Jim Dear and Darling out back." Said Scamp with smirk.

Annette and Colette looked at each other and turned back to Scamp. "But why?" Asked Annette. "Me, Danielle and Sam have a little surprise waiting for them outside." Scamp said as he gestured toward the kitchen with his nose. "Uh… okay?" Said Colette slowly. "I wonder what the surprise is." Said Annette.

"Oh, you'll see." Said Scamp. "Now, come on!" Scamp said as he ran up the stairs with Annette and Colette right behind him. They stopped outside of Jim Dear and Darling's room and peeked inside. They saw both of them in bed, sleeping soundly.

Annette and Colette ran over and jumped onto their bed. They began to rub their heads on them, they were slowly stirring. Annette and Colette were quietly barking, and that got them to wake up.

"Wh… What is it…?" Darling said tiredly. Annette and Colette were happily barking and wagging their tails, the then pointed with their noses at Scamp, who was standing in the doorway. Darling gasped. "Jim Dear, wake up!" Darling said as she gently shook him awake. Jim Dear sat up and saw Scamp.

"Scamp! You're home!" Jim Dear jumped out of the bed and ran over to him. He picked him up gently hugged him. After placing him back down, he then realized something. "Wai-… Scamp, if you're here, are Danielle and Sam with you?" Jim Dear asked quickly. Scamp happily nodded and barked.

Annette, Colette and Scamp ran out of the room, Jim Dear and Darling were right behind them. Scamp, leading the way, went into the kitchen and through the doggie door. "Their coming guys!" Scamp said as he ran over to Sam, Dexter and Danielle.

Annette and Colette ran out of the doggie door. Immediately after that, the backdoor opened and out came Jim Dear and Darling. Annette and Colette ran over to Danielle, squealing with joy. "Danielle, you're back!" Annette said happily.

Sam ran over to Jim Dear and Darling. "You're home Sam!" Darling said happily as she and Jim Dear hugged him. "Hey Mom and Dad, we're back!" Sam said happily. They then noticed something different about him. "What are you wearing?" Asked Jim Dear.

Sam was confused at first, but quickly realized he's still wearing his 1892 clothes. "Oh, uh…" Sam didn't think about this. But then he changed the subject. "Nevermind that right now, we were worried sick! Where have you been?" Asked Jim Dear.

Sam thankfully came up with a fake story while waiting outside. "Well… it's a LONG story… where should I begin…?" Said Sam as he placed a hand on his chin and looked up towards the sky.

Lady and Tramp walked out the open backdoor, wonder what all the commotion was. They gasped when they saw Danielle and Scamp. "You're home!" Lady said as she ran over to them. She and Tramp rubbed their heads against them. "Its so good to see you Whirlwind!" Tramp said as he chuckled.

Lady then joined in. "Angel has been all depressed and worried without you. She will be so happy to see you!" Lady said as she looked at Scamp warmly.

Scamp gasped as ears perked up at the mention of Angel's name, he just realized that he can finally see her. "Angel!" Scamp said before he ran past everyone and inside the house.

Lady then turned to Danielle. "Danielle?" Lady asked with her gentle motherly tone. "Yeah?" Danielle said as she looked up at her. Lady took a quick glance at everyone else. They're all distracted by Sam's story.

She then looked back at her and said quietly. "Wherever you went… did it have something to do with… you know… Sam's time machine?" Lady whispered that last part. Danielle looked at her and nodded. "Scamp was with me, so he knows too…" Danielle said quietly. She then smiled. "I've missed you so much Mom! I haven't seen you for over a week!" Danielle said as she and Lady rubbed their heads together. "I'm so glad you're back to normal…" Danielle said quietly.

"Normal…?" Lady said confused as they separated. Danielle then remembered what Buster's world was like and shuddered. "Well… long story short… We went to the future to save Scamp's family, future Buster learns about the time machine, and stole it." Said Danielle. "That doesn't sound good." Said Lady, feeling unnerved.

Danielle then continued. "No, it wasn't… Buster, plus time machine, equals a nightmare world, where Buster ruled the town. The whole town was in ruin, and worst of all… he killed Dad and forced you to marry him. He then tried to kill me, but I outwitted him before he could. Then Me, Sam and Scamp fixed everything. The town is back to normal, Buster is not powerful, and Dad is alive again."

"That sounds horrible! Thank goodness you fixed it. I can't believe Buster tried to kill you… again." Lady said as she rubbed her head against her's again. "Well, it's not JUST Buster. His grandson tried to kill me in the future, and whatever how many greats grandfather tried to kill me in the past. They tried to prove a point that they can take me out." Danielle then smirked. "The only thing they managed to prove is that I'm pretty hard to kill."

Lady sighed smiled at her warmly. Danielle then sighed with relief. "I'm so happy that I'm ACTUALLY back home now… and it better stay that way this time. After weeks of jumping through time… I think I'm all… timed out…" She and Lady shared a laugh.

Scamp ran into the living room and saw his bed; Angel was sleeping in it. Scamp walked over to her and saw tear marks on her face, her eyes were slightly raw. He could tell Angel cried herself to sleep. Scamp gently placed his paw on the side of her head, stroking her.

Angel moaned as she moved a little. Scamp stood still for a moment, looking at her. He then slowly closed his eyes as he slowly bent down and kissed her on the lips. He held it for about five seconds before breaking it.

As he broke the kiss, Angel slowly opened her eyes and saw him. "Scamp…?" Angel's eyes widened. "Scamp!" Angel said with joy as she quickly got up and hugged him. Scamp did the same, keeping her close.

After the two of them separated, they looked each other. "Scamp… I was so worried!" Angel said with a look of relief. "So, worried?" Asked Scamp as he smirked. "Yes… I was. You disappeared with your sister yesterday morning, after I made you go apologize… Where were you?" Said Angel, who looked worried.

Scamp turned his eyes away for a second before turning them back to her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Said Scamp, he didn't know what to say.

Angel then changed the subject. "Scamp… I felt it…" Angel said quietly. Scamp tilted his head in confusion. "Felt what?" Asked Scamp. "I felt it… that kiss… so, is it true then? Do you love me?" Angel said slowly. "Uh… yes, I do… I should've said this sooner… I love you Angel." Said Scamp.

Angel's face lit up. "Oh, Scamp! I've been waiting for weeks for you to say that! I love you too!" Angel said before she jumped into him. Scamp landed flat on his back with Angel right on top of him, kissing him.

After they finally broke the kiss, Angel rubbed her head against his. After she stopped, Angel moved her head away and they looked each other in the eyes. "Does… does this mean that…" Scamp said as he tried to catch his breath.

Angel then answered his question before he could finish. "That's right Scamp, I am your girl." Said Angel as she smirked. Scamp sighed dreamfully. "… Sweet…" Said Scamp.

He then changed the subject. "Now, how about we go and see Danielle and Sam. They've got a surprise for Jim Dear and Darling." Angel then got off him. "Come on Tenderfoot, let's go." Said Angel. Scamp then got up and ran for the kitchen, with Angel just behind him.

They reached the backyard and saw Sam telling everyone besides Danielle and Lady his story. "But, here's the big part here… I have a little someone who came back with us." Sam said as he turned to where Dexter was. He was hiding behind the side of the house, looking rather shy.

Sam then kneeled and gently gestured for him to come over. But Dexter didn't budge. Danielle walked over and gave him a warming smile. "It's okay… you can do it…" Danielle said soothingly. Dexter, fearfully started walking forward, staying low to the ground.

Eventually he came into sight and everyone got a look at him. Dexter slowly walked over to Sam, who petted him. "On the way back home, we had a run in with a large and menacing wild dog. It chased off Danielle and we thought she was not going to make it." Said Sam, looking serious and worried.

"But then, from what they told me. This little guy," Sam said as he gently stroked Dexter's fur, "pulled Danielle into an ally and hid her from the dog, thus saving her life. We eventually found each other not long after." Sam's tone lightened.

"But Scamp and I noticed something different. He and Danielle couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The way they act towards each other was just like how Scamp and Angel treat each other. These two are inseparable!" Sam said with a smile.

Jim Dear looked at his son skeptically. "Are you implying that… I see where this is going, you're going to ask us to adopt him?" Asked Jim Dear. Sam smiled. "Bingo! Can we please keep him? I know Danielle and Scamp really want to!" Begged Sam.

"Look, we already have seven dogs. Don't you think eight is too much?" Said Jim Dear. "No. But 12, maybe…" Said Sam. Sam then turned to the other dogs. "What do you guys think?" Asked Sam. All the dogs barking happily.

Sam turned back to Jim Dear. "They want to take him in." Sam said with a smirk. Jim Dear started stuttering. "Oh come on gu- no we can't! I- uh…" Jim Dear then sighed, knowing that there was no way to argue. He then sighed, bent down and picked up Dexter.

Jim Dear looked at him and smiled. "Welcome to the family." Jim Dear said as he gently stroked Dexter before placing him back on the ground. Everyone cheered, as Dexter was frozen, he didn't know if we was dreaming.

"You made it Dexter!" Danielle said as she happily rubbed her head against his. "I… I must be dreaming! No, this isn't a dream, I can't believe it, I'm in a family!" Dexter said with joy.

Sam got down next to him. "Hey, uh… what's your name again?" Sam then winked. Dexter happily barked. Sam then got up and went over to his parents. "His name is Dexter by the way." Sam said with a smile. "He's going to love it here!"

"Dexter… I think that's a good name for him. But beside that, Sam… Please, tell me… Is this the last one?" Asked Jim Dear. Sam thought for a moment before glancing at Scamp and Angel, who were close together. Sam glanced at Danielle and Dexter to find the same result.

Sam then turned back to his father with his answer. "Honestly… That's a pretty big maybe…" Said Sam. "Well, we'll worry about it later. I'd better get the bath set up. Jim Dear, think you can get Junior?" Darling said as she walked off with Jim Dear.

Danielle had totally forgot about baths. "A bath... I totally forgot about them!" Danielle said as she wagged her tail. Scamp grumbled to himself. "To be honest… maybe I do need one… but, reluctantly!" Scamp declared before anyone can speak.

"Dexter, have you ever had a bath before?" Asked Danielle. Dexter slowly shook his head. "Well, I think you're going to like it!" Danielle said happily. "You know, I think I'll need one too. Might as well start the bathtub." Said Sam before he walked inside.

Danielle looked at everyone else. "Well, I guess that's our cue. Come on!" Danielle said as she grabbed Dexter and pulled him inside with her. Everyone else then went inside after them. Lady made share everyone was in before she pushed the backdoor closed with her snout.


	17. Chapter 16 – Back to Normal at Last

**Well, here we are! The last chapter before the epilogue! I don't really have anything else to say... except for the RECAP!**

**Last time, Scamp went inside and surprised the rest of the family with their return home after getting them out back. While Sam was telling a made up story, Scamp found Angel and confessed his love towards her, and the two of them are happily together. Danielle then revealed Dexter to everyone and Sam convinced Jim Dear to adopt him. In the end, Danielle, Sam and Scamp all made it back home, Dexter is now part of a family, and everything is back to normal at last!**

**Speaking of which...**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Back to Normal at Last**

The sun was setting, Jim Dear and Darling were putting Junior in bed. Danielle, Scamp were telling the rest of the family the real story on what happened. Everyone was listening with great interest. They were given the ok by Sam to tell them before he left the house to salvage the wreckage of the D.E.

"Then to Buster's shock, the D.E. slowly rose into view with me on top of it, and SLAM! Sam hit Buster with the door and knocked him out!" Said Danielle, trying not to laugh. "Man, I still find it hard to believe all of this happened! Are you sure it's true?" Asked Annette. "Yes, it is!" Scamp said as he nodded.

Danielle then continued the story. "Then I found Scamp asleep in the D.E., and after he woke up, we went back to 1911 again. Sam then told me that since we went back to 1911 AGAIN. There was now 2 Sam's and 2 me's. Weird right? Anyway, the other Sam was the one from 1911, the one who helps the other me get back to 1912. Remember that bit of my story for the first time around?"

Some nodded, Danielle once again continued. "Yeah, after future Buster gave it to the younger Buster, I had to grab that book anyway I could. All the while, being VERY careful not to run into the other me. By the way, grabbing just a single book was a lot harder than you think. Especially when he got to the dance. I did get a few glimpses of the other me while there though. Which by the way, felt REALLY weird." Danielle shuddered at that last part.

"Um, where was Scamp and Sam in all of this? What were they doing?" Asked Angel. "Well, they stayed back to fix a problem with the D.E., this will be important later! Now, I grabbed the book after the Mayor's dog took it from Buster. Only to find that it was a different book in disguise, all I grabbed was the cover!" Danielle said as lightly hit the couch she was on in frustration.

She then continued again. "Then I saw something going on outside and I remembered what's going to happen. I ran out and saw Buster get knocked out by Dad, again! After Mom and Dad walked off together, other me pulled out the picture, looked back and forth for a second, and ran off. Then I made my move and snatched the book."

Danielle then sighed. "But then, I ran into his friends. They chased me to the dance room, and they saw the other me on stage. I snuck over and dropped a bunch of sandbags on them before they could attack. After leaving the building, I thought I was finally done. But then Buster showed up and challenged me to a fight. I chose to walk away and…" Danielle sighed again, "then he called me by my trigger name… chicken…"

"Danielle, you know what happens when you turn around after being called a name?" Asked Scamp. "Yes, I do…" Said Danielle. "I walked back over to him, and… WHAM! The door flew open and slammed me in the face." Everyone winced slightly. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Said Colette.

Danielle continued after everyone has quickly settled down. "Who did it? Me of course… the other me hit ME with a door. This allowed Buster to steal the book back from me while I was stunned. I got to the roof of the school and found Sam and Scamp waiting for me. Then we go off and find Buster driving along the road. When I tried to grab the book, Buster saw me and tired to knock me off his car. After I got the book, Buster tried to run me over! As I reached the end of the tunnel, Scamp swung in on a rope tied to the D.E., he caught me and saved my life, just before Buster could run me over!"

"No way, did he actually…?" Asked Annette. "Yes, yes he did. I could tell how happy he was after he saved my life." Danielle said as she smiled at Scamp. "Now, after I got the book, Sam lowered us down onto the road and I burned the book with a match from that match box I grabbed earlier, speaking of which, it disappeared after a lit the book on fire. The newspaper showing Dad's… um… you know already. Anyway, it became blank. But then…"

Danielle's tone changed. "Sam, who was flying in the D.E., got struck by lightning! It sent him back in time to 1892! Scamp and I got a letter from him after that, and he explained what happened. We then found 1911 Sam and we showed him the letter Sam wrote. We made plans to get the D.E. tomorrow because it was still late. Now, the next morning... remember when I said that Scamp showed signs of affection towards me?"

Scamp turned his head to look at her. He gave her a look, telling her not to tell them. "Sorry Scamp, I have to." Said Danielle. Before Scamp could argue, Danielle turned back to everyone else. "Yeah, Scamp spoke to me about it. He told me that he was doing that because something was bothering him, ever since what happened in 1914."

Scamp blushed slightly and slowly turned his eyes away from everyone as Danielle continued. "He told me he was scared. Scared for me, scared of something bad happening to me. He was even having nightmares about it." Danielle was speaking in a serious tone. "It got emotional too, he even broke down crying, the whole thing really got to him." Danielle said as she looked at her brother sympathetically.

"Really…? I never thought Scamp of all people would get so emotional." Annette said in surprise. Everyone knew Danielle wasn't lying because they could see Scamp was clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, me too." Said Danielle. "Anyway, I got myself together and comforted him by saying a short speech, which left him in tears. My words clearly touched him deep down, because he hugged me, crying with happiness." Danielle said as she smiled warmly. "Aww… that was so sweet of you Danielle." Said Lady. "Scamp… hugging Danielle? No way that's true." Said Colette in disbelief.

"Oh, it did happen, trust me." Danielle then looked over at Scamp, "By the way Scamp, I know you like doing that, showing your affection towards me." Scamp slowly turned to her. "Yeah, but it was only during that whole time traveling thing." Scamp muttered in embarrassment. "Oh really? I don't think that's true Scamp. I can tell you want to do it again." Danielle said as she smirked.

"No, no I don't." Scamp said in denial. "Oh come on Scamp, you know you want to. I know you want to give you sister a big hug!" Danielle as she smiled warmly. Scamp's blush grew brighter. "NO, I don't want to!" Said Scamp as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Oh yes you do! Remember how warm and comfortable you felt?" Danielle said as she placed a paw on his back. "Oh, come on, don't make me do it!" Scamp said in protest. Danielle smirked. "Well I guess I am going make you do it then. If you really don't want to, I could be the one who will-"

Scamp looked back at her. "Okay you win!" Scamp then wrapped his paws around her back and hugged her happily. Danielle turned her head to look at Colette, who couldn't believe what she was seeing. "See? I told you it was true." Danielle said casually.

"Great, now I don't want to let go." Said Scamp as he smiled. "Well you're gonna have to, we need to continue the story." Said Danielle as she smiled warmly. "Oh, yeah… right." Scamp said as he let go of his sister.

Danielle then continued the story from where they left off. "After all of that, Sam came back and we got ready to leave. We went off to find the D.E. in an abandoned mine. Then I found Scamp looking at something in fear, when I saw what he was looking at, I yelled for Sam to come over."

"What did you see?" Asked Lady. Danielle shifted her paws uncomfortably. "Well… we found… a tombstone with SAM'S name written on it!" Everyone gasped after she said that. "That gave us a bigger reason to go back to 1892 and get Sam home." Said Scamp.

"When we got back to 1892, we ended up in a forest! We were going really fast, it was amazing we didn't hit any trees. Seriously… Sam REALLY needs to study that class more…" Scamp said feeling annoyed.

Danielle then continued the story. "But then I busted the battery after we stopped. We then made our way into town and found a Doberman named Buford, he was Buster's… I don't know how many greats, grandfather. After I spilled… uh… you don't wanna know… He tried to kill me. So, I ran away and that was where Dexter saved me. That bit of Sam's fake story was kinda true."

Danielle looked over at Dexter and smiled warmly, Dexter smiled back. "The two of them fell in love instantly by the way." Scamp said with a smirk. Danielle whipped her head around to look at him. "Hey! We didn't INSTANTLY fall in lo-… actually, you're right, we did…"

Danielle then continued from where they were and she and Scamp went on for almost an hour before finally finishing.

Shortly after they finished their story, Sam walked into the room. Everyone turned to him. "Well, what did you find?" Asked Danielle. "Well, there wasn't much left. All I found was this alarm clock." Sam said as he held up the alarm clock. "It's the one we used on the night of the famous lightning storm, remember Danielle?" Asked Sam. Danielle nodded. Sam then held up the hoverboard. "The other thing I found was the hoverboard. It somehow survived without a scratch. Because the time machine is gone, I guess we get to keep it then." Sam said before he tossed it onto the carpet, the board hovered in place above it.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Angel said in astonishment. "How is it doing that?" Asked Annette. Sam shrugged. "I dunno, I never really studied the future technology while I was there. Since we're keeping it, you can have fun with it."

"Ooh!" Scamp said as his eyes lit up. Sam caught on and immediately put a stop to it. "But NOT inside the house." Said Sam sternly. "Aww…" Scamp said in disappointment as he looked down at his paws, his ears drooping.

"I can't believe you guys got to do all of that!" Colette said in awe. "Makes sense though, you guys were gone for a while." Said Annette. "I know that the time machine is gone in all but… I still wish I got to see it…" Angel said with slight disappointment.

"Okay kids, now that the story is over, I think it's time for bed, it's getting late." Said Tramp. Everyone groaned slightly especially Scamp. While everyone was heading for their beds, Dexter spoke up.

"Wait, where will I sleep?" Asked Dexter. Sam clearly didn't think about that, and didn't know what to say. Danielle's eyes lit up when she thought of an idea. "Oh, I know! Hey Sam, remember the homemade bed from 1911?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah, why-… Oh, I know what your idea is! Hold on, let me get it." Sam said before he walked off. He came back a few minutes later with the basket Danielle and Scamp recognized. Sam set it down close by to Danielle's bed and placed some new cloth inside it.

"There we go, Dexter can sleep in here until he gets a proper bed. I've cleaned it out and put some more comfortable cloth and blankets in there." Said Sam. "Thanks Sam." Dexter said with a week smile.

Dexter then climbed into his homemade bed and got comfortable. Danielle was going to climb into her bed with her sisters, but she stopped and looked over at Dexter. She then went over to his bed and climbed in. Danielle and Dexter looked at each other and smiled.

Annette and Colette looked at Danielle with slight surprise, but then realized what was up. Annette and Colette smiled and got ready to sleep.

Danielle slowly closed her eyes so she can sleep. But then she heard a familiar sound. Danielle opened her eyes and perked her ears up to listen. "Scamp…? Do you hear that?" Asked Danielle. Scamp nodded. "I heard it too. Is it… what I think it is?" Scamp said as he slowly got out of his bed.

"Heard what?" Asked Angel. They ignored her question. "No… it can't be, could it?" Sam had heard it too. "Guys, what are you-" Annette couldn't finish her sentence because Danielle and Scamp had already gotten up and ran off to the kitchen, Sam and Dexter following close behind.

Everyone who was left looked at each other and they too got up and followed them.


	18. Epilogue

**Well... this is it... this is the end... after almost 14 months, this 3-part story is finally coming to a close. By the way, I'm going to try and make that cover image, I REALLY should've done it sooner.**

**Anyway...**

**I've had a LOT of fun making this story! I would like to thank you, the reader, for reading my story, it means a lot to me, not to mention the positive feedback I got from it.**

**Since this story is finished, I can FINALLY work on my Lady and The Tramp series, and like I said, I already have a few episodes planned out prior to this, and I will be making them first. **

**It's been a wild ride guys, especially for Danielle, Sam and Scamp. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and I'll be coming back in January with my new series! So, I wish a Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas), and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND new decade! **

**This is farewell for now... I'll see you guys in 2020!**

**Now... let's finish this!**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Danielle and Scamp leaped through the doggie door and into the backyard. When they saw what was making the noise, they gasped. What they saw, confirmed what they were thinking. A flying D.E. was slowly landing on the driveway next to the garage.

Sam opened the door and stopped on the back porch when he saw the D.E.. Dexter stopped right next to him and the rest of the family stopped beside them. "It's the D.E.!" Sam said with shock. "But… who's in there?" Asked Danielle.

Her question was answered when the driver's side door opened to reveal two puppies the Danielle immediately recognized. It was Champ and Angela.

"Hi again!" Angela said as she cheerfully waved at Danielle and Scamp. "Champ and Angela? What are you doing here?" Asked Danielle with confusion. "We thought we'd drop by for a minute because we something to give you." Champ said as he and Angela jumped out of the D.E. and walked over to Scamp and Danielle.

Champ then pulled out a book and held it out to Danielle. "Here you go! Call it a reward or gift, for completing your adventure through time." Champ said as Danielle slowly took the book from him. "What is it?" Asked Scamp.

"It's a photo album!" Angela said in her cheerful tone. "A photo album of your whole adventure! From when Sam first showed off the time machine, to right now!"

"Go on, open it up." Said Champ. Danielle looked at the book and opened it.

She saw pictures of familiar moments of her trip through time. One picture showed Danielle dodging Vinnie's bat by jumping into a pond. Danielle turned a few pages and found a picture that showed her and Scamp hanging on a rope after she got saved from Buster.

Danielle looked back up at Scamp's kids. "How did you get these?" Asked Danielle. "Long story short, 2350 technology. I don't think I need to explain anymore. But still, it's pretty cool!" Champ said as he smiled. "This is great, thanks!" Danielle said as she closed the book. "Your welcome!" Angela said as she happily closed her eyes.

Scamp turned his eyes away from his kids and he turned them back towards them. "Hey, listen guys…" Scamp said slowly. Champ and Angela turned their heads to look at their father. "I just wanted to say thank you, for saving Danielle's life. It just makes me feel so thankful that I'll be having you as my puppies someday when I grow up…" Scamp sighed as he shook his head. "You guys are just the best!" Scamp said as he looked back up at them happily.

Champ smiled. "Hey, we did it because we love you, that's what's important." Said Champ. Scamp recognized those words from Danielle back in 1911 and was touched by it. Scamp went up to his future son, and gently rubbed his head against his. Angela quickly went up to him and joined in.

After they separated, Champ and Angela stood in front of Scamp and Danielle and they looked at each other. "Goodbye Dad…" Champ said with a smile. "Bye Auntie…" Angela said as she waved a little.

Scamp and Danielle happily waved back at them before Champ and Angela turned around and started walking to the D.E.. Danielle and Scamp turned their heads toward each other and smiled. "Well Scamp… we did it… like brother and sister…" Danielle said as she moved closer to him and placed a paw around his back. "Yeah…" Scamp said as he did the same.

Sam, Lady and Dexter walked up to them. "Hey, we all did it." Sam said as he kneeled next to them. Danielle and Dexter rubbed their heads together as the rest of the family came up next to them. They all watched the D.E. slowly rise above the ground and fly off into the sky.

The D.E. flew forward, turned around and flew faster and faster. It lit up a bright blue, and in a flash of light, the D.E departed off one last time...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
